Find Out Who Your Friends Are
by GinnyandMione4life
Summary: This story is on hiatus due to writers block. About everyone's favorite characters all trying to pick up the pieces after Lord Voldemort's downfall. This is not very compatible with books 5, 6, and 7. There are three original characters but the rest you s
1. Cursed

Chapter One: Cursed

Disclaimer: We do not claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters though we do admit to taking them out once in awhile to create stories in our figment of imaginations. Plus Draco is really cute!!

Chapter One: Cursed

Abby Andrews heaved a sigh of relief as she closed the door on the final party guest. She never knew how tiring one could get from having a birthday party. Her long blonde hair, as usual, was in her way and pulled a lock behind her ear as she turned to glare at her older brother, of 5 minutes, who wore a smirk upon his face. She immediately found out why he was looking at her like that when she was picked up and tickled to merciless death. She was laughing so hard when her mom entered the room holding out their coats for them.

"Come on you three settle down we have things to do. Abby and David, your father and I have one more present for each of you. You guys get ready while I find Emma and get her bundled up for this January weather." As she said this in stumbled five year old Emma looking very proud of herself.

"Look, mama, look! I put my shoes on all by myself, see!"

Everybody burst into fits of laughter as they looked to see that indeed she had done her shoes herself. Everyone respected her for the valiant try even if they happened to be on the wrong feet. David saw the tears start to swell up and took pity on her.

"Con here my little munchkin, you did such a wonderful job but your poor little toesies are going to get sore if you keep them that way. Let's fix this before we go on our walk, ok sweetheart."

"Davi, why was everyone laughing at me, it made me sad."

"We weren't laughing at you cutie pie, we were laughing next to you, there is a significant difference," piped up Abby as she came to put Emma's coat on her.

Abby and David finished getting Emma ready and put on their own coats. When everybody was ready they went outside into the bitter cold winter of Fairbanks, Alaska.

"So you guys are surprised until the very end, we have these blind folds for you so if you would just please place them over your eyes and we will begin our short walk around the corner."

"Ooo, this has got to be interesting if you are going all out," said Abby in a barely concealed squeal.

The close knit family, Abby guided by her dad and David guided by his mom, walked down until they reached their destination. In a flourish of excitement they counted down from 5 and the twins took their blind-folds off at the same time.

"SURPRISE!" Their parents yelled and look for some reaction in their kids.

"Oh" Exclaimed Abby letting her jaw drop,

"My" Remarked David also lost for words,

"God" Finished Abby with a squeal of delight,

In front of them stood two beautiful cars with big bows tied around them. Abby ran to look at the one that had her name taped to it and was glad this is the one she got. It was a blue, refurbished 1967 mustang GT with two white racing stripes running along it.

"Oooo," she whispered as she traced a finger on the glossy paint.

David still hadn't moved and looked like he was frozen as he looked at his silver Ford hybrid. Abby ran back to her twin, looked at him with a mock confused expression then gave him a shove toward his car. David looked at the delicate work that was put into on the paint and a tear went down his face.

"Aw is wittle Davy cwaying?" Abby teased as David returned to them and went red. They turned to their parents who held out keys for each of them.

"Go check them out kiddos," their dad teased.

"Emma? oh where did she get to now," The mom said sounding a little frustrated.

"Emma?" their dad said looking around.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Emma's voice screamed.

"EMMA!" all four of them shouted and then Abby and David's parents ran toward the direction of the scream. Abby exchanged a quick looked with her brother before both of them went and followed their parents. They ran deep into the forest that outlined their home. When they drew nearer they heard a faint rustling and two drawn out screams. All of a sudden Abby tripped on a lump in the trail. She looked down and saw Emma's face covered in blood and frozen in pain. Abby screamed and could not control the tears that were coming out of her eyes. Hastily she got up and all was quiet, too quiet, not even the birds were singing. David pulled on Abby's arm and pointed at the ground that Held the limp form of their Mother. Fighting back a scream Abby and David looked around for any sign of their dad. David heard it first a low rumble. Turning around slowly they found their dad being strangled by a wolf like creature.

"Dad," Abby shrieked. David quickly covered her mouth with his hand but the beast heard them and turned to face them. David heard a snap and the beast threw the limp body of their father.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Abby yelled and she ran at the werewolf and lunged but it caught her in the middle with its teeth and Abby felt pain like never before.

"NO! You let her go you bastard!" David shouted as he picked up a rock and flung it at him. The werewolf turned and let go of Abby and started to run at David. Abby heard two crunches and all of a sudden pain, like a thousand knives digging into her, shot up her legs. She heard a thud behind her and knew David was down.

David heard the werewolf getting closer but was blinded by the blood in his eyes falling from his forehead. He felt a tongue tracing his stomach and before he knew it he was being ripped to shreds by canine teeth. David looked into the Wolfs cold grey eyes and whispered. "You will pay," the wolf made a menacing grin and was about to make a kill when something caught his attention and it looked around. His grin turned into a look of fear as it bolted away. The last thing either of the teenagers could remember were sirens blaring as they fell into unconsciousness covered in their own blood. January 16th a birthday neither twin would ever forget.


	2. In Her Shoes

Chapter Two: In her shoes

A.N.:Okay we wanted to get this out fast because we knew many people probably wouldn't get the first chapter. Anyway, those were new characters in the first chapter and this chappie should be more to your liking. Anyway, happy reading and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: We do not claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters though we do admit to taking them out once in awhile to create stories in our figment of imaginations. Plus Draco is really cute!!

Chapter Two: In her shoes

Ginny yawned as she sat up in her bed and thought about all that had happened. She kept telling herself not to cry and to be a big girl but some days were harder than others.

"Good morning Gin and isn't it a fine morning," her brother Fred said walking in.

"Shut up Fred I am not in the mood," Ginny scolded.

"Lighten up sis; it has been what, three months?"

"How can you say that??"

"Uh, because it has been three months," Fred scoffed as he pretended to groom himself

"No I mean he was are brother and now…" Ginny fought back tears she had been holding for so long.

"He was also a dirt bag" Fred laughed

Ginny flung one of her pillows at him which hit him smack dab in the middle of his head. Fred walked out of her room shaking his head as he went, trying not to give up hope for his little sister.

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh as she began to ready herself for the day ahead. She was already starting to get a headache and it wasn't even 10 yet. She decided a shower would feel good against her body so she got her clothes and trudged wearily into the bathroom.

Half-an-hour later she was getting out and feeling refreshed and ready to start another gruesome day. She went downstairs to see what was on the menu for this morning's breakfast. Lately, George had been cooking breakfast because their mom just wasn't who she used to be. Surprisingly, he was pretty good at it and so, every day, people got fed.

"Hey Gin-Bug, just letting you know that Hermione is coming over for the rest of the summer and she will be staying in your room." Her dad told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That's great dad, I love Mione, and we get along so well together. Oh, I can't wait to see her, when does she get here?"

"I am already here," said Hermione as she walked into the kitchen.

Ginny got up from her seat and with a squeal of delight ran and gave her a big hug. This day just seemed to get a little brighter and Ginny actually looked forward to it.

"Hermione, welcome to your home away from home. We are delighted you could stay with us, have you had anything to eat?" Asked George as he pointed to the mounds of pancakes and eggs he had made for everyone.

"I haven't eaten yet and I would love some food. Are you cooking now, George?"

"Yea, well I never figured I would be a good cook, but I find it is a lot similar to when I make a new product. You know, mixing different ingredients and everything, I have always been good at that."

"That's cool; I am a horrible cook so I ate out a lot when I was at home. Unfortunately, that is not the healthiest way to live and I am looking forward to some down home cooking." She said as she sat down and George placed a plate in front of her piled high with food.

"So, how was everyone's summer? Mine was pretty dreadful, to be honest. I was left to my own defenses and I got quite bored after about the first week."

"Oh, well we have been trying to finish up the paper work for the burial of Percy, but everyone is trying to get their loved ones buried so we have been placed on a waiting list and that just hurt Molly to her very core. She needs closure, you know, and I don't think she will get that until he gets buried." Said Arthur as he finished his breakfast, "Well, I had best be getting off to work, things have started to come back to normal and they need my help more than ever. Welcome Hermione and make yourself at home, I will try to be home in time for dinner, but it doesn't always happen."

"Hey, Mione, when you finish you should come up to my room and get settled, we have so much to talk about." Said Ginny adding a little skip to her walk as she went upstairs.

"Ok, Gin. George, the meal was terrific, but I think you may have given me a little too much. I don't think I can finish it, but thank you for making breakfast."

"No problem Mione, oh, and talk to Gin, she is hurting and won't let any of us in. We are afraid we are going to lose her and that would be hard on everyone. She will listen to you, I know she will."

With that, Hermione proceeded up after Ginny and entered the room. There she soon found two thin arms snaking around her neck and pulling her into a hug.

"Mione, you are my best friend ever and I need your help, desperately."

"Ok, Gin, let's talk because I have been dying to talk to someone to."

"I miss him, I miss him so much and I feel like a part of me is missing. I know he was a jerk, but he did fight for the right side and he is my brother. It angers me when mum and I are the only ones who feel any sense of loss over his death. I can't talk to mum though because when ever I try she always starts to cry. Hermione, you have always been there for me and I need you now."

"Well, I don't know what to say, I know you hurt and the best I can say is that my shoulder is free for your crying pain. I mean all I can remember of Percy is the jerk, but I know there was more to him than that. I know the pain will subside as the years past and that is the most we can hope for. You shouldn't bury yourself in your grief though, that is extremely unhealthy. We don't want to loose the vibrant Ginny that we all love, so if you ever feel like that, talk to me. I will always listen to you and I know talking about these things, helps."

"Ok, than tell me why you had a 'dreadful' summer."

"Well, my mom has fully healed from having cancer and her and dad renewed their vows and took a second honeymoon. They didn't even invite me and I felt so alone and I was pretty scared being in the house by myself. I know it sounds selfish but dad wasn't the only one worried about her. I think they feel like they can't relate to me anymore and that makes me sad."

"Mione they are your parents and I know it may be hard but they love you very much and I think that if you talk to them they will understand how you are feeling,"

"Thanks Gin that means a lot to me, this is one thing I can't look up in a book, believe me I've tried," Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny laughed at that, as a door opened downstairs and big heavy foots steps could be heard. "Order members have been coming in and out all summer," She explained because of the confused look on Hermione's face.

"Ginny? I know it can be hard at times but that doesn't mean that your family doesn't want to help," Hermione said softly.

"Percy loved us all he may not have shown it at some points but I know he did. And seeing the others act like nothing has happened makes me sick and hurt I feel like me a Mum are the only ones who…"

"No Ron is grieving as well, he barely touched his food downstairs, and I am sure everyone else is also in pain, all I ask is do not mistake their wanting to go on with their lives as cold and insensitive." Hermione said in barley more than a whisper.

Ginny stared at Hermione in shock and bent her head down. "I know I am sorry," Ginny opened her mouth to speak again but no words came out.

"Let's go see what all the commotion is downstairs," Hermione offered.

Ginny nodded her head and got up to head downstairs.

"Thanks," Remus Lupin nodded at Molly Weasly, after finally come out of her room handing him some coffee.

"Anything else dear," Molly asked still shaking and her eyes very red.

"No thanks I'm good," Lupin said smiling.

"Good Morning Professor," Hermione said cheerfully.

"You don't have to call me that anymore; I am no longer your teacher, Miss Granger. Now, how was your summer?"

"Same old same old,"

"Remus, are you all right you look terrible," Harry Potter said as he came into the kitchen followed closely by Ron.

"You don't look to hot your self," Lupin laughed. "I just came back from Alaska, another werewolf attacked killing a five year old and her parents back in January. Why I am just hearing about it now, what with it being August is beyond me but everything has started to take longer in processing since Voldemort's down fall."

"That's awful, any survivors?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah two teenagers both were badly injured though we had to ship them up here so they could live with their god parents," Lupin said gravely.

This news brought Molly out of her depressing state as she turned her eyes to Lupin. "Are they… you know, going to be alright? How horrible, I bet the kids are in a sad state. Here I have been pining over the death of a son when other people lost so much more."

"Molly, you have a right to grieve, he was your son."

"Yes, but I have been grieving for a long time and although I will never forget him, I do have a need to protect all my other kids and my husband." After Molly finished and felt a whole lot better she ran out of the room with Lupin following close on her heels.

As the duo left the room in bounded a large black dog immediately running over to Harry and giving him a lick on his face.

"Oh, gross, Sirius that is seriously disgusting and has to stop." Said Harry wiping his face off with his sleeve.

"I just love to watch you squirm you little rascal." Said Sirius as he appeared where the dog used to be. "So what are you squirts up to today? Anything interesting or illegal? Because I am all for doing something fun although I might not be able to keep up with you young whippersnappers."

"Did he seriously just use rascal, squirt, and whippersnapper to describe us?" whispered Ginny in Hermione's ear as they burst into a fit of giggles.

Sirius continued to beam as if he hadn't heard Ginny's comment.

"Why are you so chipper?" Ron asked as he stuffed an entire muffin in his mouth while Hermione looked at him with disgust.

Sirius gave him a smile and a wink as he replied, "What can't I just be happy that I am free to live my life?"

"But Sirius…" Harry started.

"Now, now I am here for comfort and support in your time of need," Sirius gave a mock sigh.

"Sirius we are actually looking for something to do," Hermione said in a matter of fact voice as she turned away from Ron who just ate a mouth full of bacon.

"Well why didn't you say so," Sirius smiled. "Let's go,"

Sirius led the group outside and into the garden. While the boys and Ginny started throwing around a quaffle, Sirius went up to Hermione.

"Can I have a word?" he asked

"Yeah sure," Hermione gave him a confused stare.

"How is she holding up," he said nodding his head toward Ginny

"She's holding," Hermione replied.

"How are you doing?"

"What do you mean," Hermione eyed him with suspicion.

"I heard about your mom,"

Hermione hesitated as she watched the boys toss the ball around. "She got better," Hermione said in barley a whisper. "So she and dad went on a second honeymoon with out me, I spent the whole summer in my house alone I was very bored," Hermione smiled at her attempt at humor.

"Well that is… I am glad to hear that she got better," with that he ran and caught the quaffle just as Harry was diving for it.

"Yeah, me too" and then she bounded inside while Sirius went to join them in the game of catch.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you in here?" asked Hermione as she poked her head through the door that led to the laundry room.

"In here dear," came the voice of Molly from farther down the hall.

"Hey, ok, so I have a plan and I wanted to see if you were up for it."

"Ok, tell me this plan of yours."

"Well Ginny's birthday is coming up and seeing as how she has been all depressed lately she probably won't want to do anything. I say we give her a surprise birthday party and make sure she has a good time."

"Well, that sounds wonderful, I will inform the boys of this plan and make sure they keep her occupied until then."

"Cool, I knew I could count on you! I need to start making a guest list and I will get in touch with Luna and together we should be able to get her mind off of things for a little while.

August Eleventh

"Hey, Ginger, lets go somewhere, have some fun together."

"Thanks Harry, are you sure though, I mean, my brothers didn't put you up to it, did they?"

"How can you say that, I love spending time with you isn't that enough?"

"How much are they paying you?"

"GINNY, I can't believe you are saying that. Are you hearing yourself? Since when does a fellow need permission or payment to spend time with a friend?"

"Oh, you are right, I am sorry Harry. I just don't know, I mean do you know what today is?"

"Yes, it is Friday August 11th, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, lets go to Diagon Alley."

"Great I will get my stuff and meet you at the fireplace."

"Cool!"

"Ok, so Harry has taken Ginny to Diagon Alley and I don't think she suspects anything. Now everyone has assignments because we are making this the best birthday ever for Ginny. So lets get working! Come on Luna, you and me are on cake duty!"

"Hermione, darling, I thought I was going to being baking the cake."

"Mrs. Weasley, I have a special cake planned, plus we need someone in charge of the boys who are on decoration duty. We need this to be perfect, and I know those boys have something up their sleeve."

"I suppose, as long as you know you can cook."

"Well, I am not the greatest, but Luna can make anything taste good so I am relying on her to help a lot."

"Mione, you are too kind, I am but a humble girl such praises are not needed." Luna commented as a slight blush rose on her pale cheeks.

"Luna, you are too modest. Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, we have everything under control. Now make sure the boys don't screw anything up."

"As you wish," said Molly with a mock bow.

Later That Night

"Harry, what is going on? I just want to go to bed. Where are you taking me?" asked Ginny as Harry led her past the house.

"I wanted to ask you something and I didn't want to do it in front of your family."

"Harry, I thought we had gotten to an agreement. I just don't have those feelings for you anymore."

"What? Ginny, no, nothing like that. Gosh, no, what made you think of that? No, I mean gosh…" stammered Harry as he was at a loss for words.

"Oh, sorry, you just sounded so mysterious and you looked like a boy about ready to ask a girl out. Sorry, so what are we doing?" She finished with a slight blush as she looked at Harry.

She wasn't looking where they were going and was shocked when she heard a loud noise.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my goodness!" said Ginny as she just stood there with her mouth hanging open in a very unattractive way.

She stood there for about five minutes not daring to blink thinking it was all a dream.

"Come on Ginny, Happy Birthday! Lets party!"

"Oh, my goodness, you guys are so great. I completely thought you had all forgotten about it. Man this is so awesome!"

Ginny started walking on the temporary floor they put up in the field. There were floating paper lanterns colored in purple, blue, and pink all around. A huge gazebo with a funny looking machine in the corner of it. There was music playing some where and it was Ginny's favorite, and it brought a smile to her face. Just then, Hermione came up and grabbed her hand and pulled her around the room.

"Ladies and gentleman, can we have your attention please. We have a special surprise for the birthday girl which we would like to give her."

"So if she would be so kind as to come up here, we would be glad to end the suspense." Said the twins who were standing in the white gazebo holding a weird contraption that made their voices louder.

Ginny, with a red tinge on her face walked up to the twins.

"Now, Gin-Bug, this is your present," and he handed her the black contraption.

"This is called a mikrofone, or something like that, and it is connected to this karryokee machine. It is yours, to keep, now will you please give everyone the pleasure of listening to your angelic voice?"

"Guys, I don't know?"

"Come on, all you have to say is the name of the song and the music will start playing. Pick a good one," and with that they ran off the stage and left her standing there. She finally picked a song and started the music. The crowd became hushed as her smooth soprano voice rang throughout the people.

Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside

She continued to sing and when she was done she got a standing ovation and she thanked them all and walked off the stage.

As she was walking Hermione and Luna came up to her holding a cake with candles on it. Ginny gasped when she saw the cake and tears came to her eyes as she realized how much preparation went into this party and the cake. The cake was a double chocolate with fudge filling and frosting. There were moving pictures all over the cake of all those she cared about most and in the middle was Percy, smiling up at her with a twinkle in his eye. The rest of the party went great and Ginny knew this was to be a birthday she would never forget. Eventually people started leaving the party and Ginny hugged her friends and family goodnight and fell exhausted into her bed to have a sleep filled night.

A.N: Now push that little button and tell us what you think! Hope everyone has a good day and our next chapter will be up some time tomorrow!!


	3. The New Kids on the Block

Chapter three the new kids on the block

A.N.: Ok, thanks for the reviews, we hope you guys enjoy this chapter. We know there aren't that many reviews but we are hoping that will change with the number of chapters we post.

Disclaimer: We do not claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters though we do admit to taking them out once in awhile to create stories in our figment of imaginations. Plus Draco is really cute!!

Chapter Three: The New Kids on the Block

The rest of the days flew by following Ginny's birthday party and before they knew it there was one day left before school started up again.

"Ginny wake up, oh wake up, your mother says that breakfast is ready," Hermione's tired voice sounded in the bedroom.

"Hmmm," Ginny rolled over and squinted her eyes to see her face shining with tears. Ginny sat upright and took Hermione into her arms.

"Honey what's wrong,"

"Oh, well Viktor called me this morning and said he was going to meet me at the station,"

"That's great,"

"Yeah, maybe, but I kind of lost touch with him and now he wants to meet with me," Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

"But maybe that is good," Ginny let go of Hermione and got out of bed. "I wish that some one could care enough to call me,"

"GINNY! HERMIONE! BREAKFAST!" Molly cried up the stairs.

Hermione and Ginny giggled as they made their way downstairs.

"This looks scrumptious Molly dear," Sirius said as they came in. He swept by and kissed Molly on the cheek.

"Oh you," Molly said but was clearly going scarlet. "Oh girls come and sit,"

"Why are you so happy Sirius?" Ron asked for the thousandth time.

"Just wait,"

"You keep saying,"

"Then maybe you should just wait," Sirius gave him a wink as he continued to comb his hair.

"oh stop fussing Sirius you look fine, now is everyone packed," Mrs. Weasley said looking around.

"Almost mum," Ron replied.

"Well than no breakfast for you until it is done,"

"Aww mum," Ron said leaving to go up stairs.

That entire day was filled with order members coming in an out and people going back and fourth until the day was gone and everyone one was making their way up to bed.

Molly handed Lupin some coffee as he tried to get some last minute packing.

"Thanks for doing this it's just the kids from Alaska are at Hogwarts and I need to meet with them and council them and…"

"You look tired Lupin you need to get some rest, those poor dears will still be there tomorrow,"

"But they have already transformed and I am far behind with them," Lupin let out a long tired sigh before closing his suit case and sitting back in his chair.

"Lupin get some rest," Molly patted him on the knee

"But…"

"GO!"

"Ok, fine, you win!" said Lupin in an exasperated sigh. "Oh one more thing, where is Sirius? I have not seen him since this morning,"

"He left for his job," was all Molly said.

"No way! When did he get a job?"

"No more questions, you are only stalling, now get to bed," Molly snapped.

Lupin put his hands up in defeat as he started for the door.

"Wait, Remus, be here at eight o'clock am on the dot."

Lupin smiled and tipped his hat as he vanished from sight. Molly yawned stretched and looked at the clock which told her Mr. Weasly was still at work. Shaking her head she went up to bed. Hands grabbed Molly from behind as she turned to see her husband.

"Dear you startled me," She said breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I just got in" he gave her an apologetic look as he kissed her warm lips.

"Bed dear," And it wasn't long before they were in bed and fast asleep.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

It felt like Ron had just gotten to sleep before he was being shaken awake.

"Wha'," He looked to see Hermione standing over him. "Bloody hell," He said grabbing sheets and pulling them up to his neck.

"Breakfast Ron," then she was gone.

"So how are you and Luna?" Harry's voice asked, coming from somewhere under the blankets.

"We are doing great," Ron said in a dreamy smile, "But she was so strange at the party maybe I should talk to her,"

"Ron, its Luna, she screams strange,"

"Well, stranger than usual,"

Harry laughed at that. "Hey, do you know what's up with Mione?"

"She's on edge because she will be meeting with 'Vicky' today at the station,"

"Don't call him 'Vicky'," Hermione snarled. Ron looked up in shock to see her standing in the doorway.

"Mione I was just playing," Ron said going red.

"Hmph," Hermione then stormed off.

Hermione entered the kitchen to see Lupin smiling at her. "Don't you ever go home?" she growled.

"Well since I have to go with you to Hogwarts, I do not see why I have to," Lupin said trying hard not to laugh. "Why are you so testy?"

"Never mind," she responded hastily.

The next few hours were torture for Hermione. Questions swam through her head that she couldn't find answers to. It wasn't until Mrs. Weasley was calling for her to climb in the back of the newly bought car when she finally considered staying home.

"Lighten up Mione it will be okay," Ginny hissed in Hermione's ear.

"Yeah but you know I haven't seen him since fourth year,"

"Take a deep breath,"

"But,"

"Mione," Ginny said in a stern voice

"Okay I will try to relax,"

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Okay we are here," Mr. Weasley said from the front of the car,"

Hermione got out and after she grabbed her stuff followed the others to the gateway. Hermione however was not the only one who was nervous. Lupin jumped at the slightest noise.

"Professor are you okay?" Harry asked as he came up beside him.

"Hmmmm, oh me well I have to see some people at Hogwarts and I have to council and I have not done that in awhile," he stressed the last word.

"Oh well I am sure it will be all right," Lupin stilled looked nervous. "And if they do not want to talk at least you can hear yourself talk," Lupin laughed at that.

"Maybe you are right," and with that Harry ran through the gateway followed closely by Lupin. "I will save you a seat Harry," Lupin yelled as he saw the teens heading to meet their friends.

"Hermyione," Victors thick accent rang in Hermione's ear.

"Oh," She gasped

"I do not have long to stay but I just wanted to give you this and I will be visiting you throughout the school year," Hermione looked around expecting to see a box but in stead he kissed her deeply on the lips. Hermione moaned at the taste of his lips as they crushed down greedily on hers. Then all to soon he let go and kissed her swiftly on the cheek then left followed by a horde of cameras asking questions ferverently.

"Hey Ron," came that sweet voice.

"Baby how was your summer?" Ron said taking her into his arms. She stiffened immediately.

"Nothing short of horrendous," Luna said through clenched teeth.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just a rough summer,"

"Well you can tell me all about it when I find us a seat," Ron made to pick up her bags but she stopped him.

"I am not a child I can get those," Luna pushed him aside to grab the bags. "And I can find my own seat thank you very much, stop being such a snargal," Luna then walked off with Ron trying to catch up.

"Watch where you are going Potter," Pansy Parkinson hissed as Harry tried to pass her.

"Sorry next time I will try to make enough room for a pug nosed pig," Harry said sarcastically.

"Watch yourself," and she in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"Hey Lupin," Harry said as he sat in the compartment.

"Hey,"

The rest of the gang began to show up, the last being Hermione. She was stone face and smiling.

"Mione?" Ron wondered

"He," Hermione whimpered. "He…"

"Victor Krum kissed her," Ginny said.

"What!" Ron hissed.

"How was it," Ginny whispered so everyone could hear.

Hermione hesitated before answering, "Sweet," she said in a dazed tone.

"Oh how Romantic," Harry said sarcastically.

"Sorry to interrupt this conversation but I will be right back," Luna lazily got up and made for the door.

"Honey?" Ron said sounding panicked. Luna turned to look at him. "Where's my Kiss?"

"Why did you lose it," She then turned and left with Ginny and Hermione in fits of laughter.

"Shut up," Ron hissed.

"What is up with you two any way?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know she has been acting like that ever since we rescued her from Voldemort's clutches,"

"Maybe she needs time," Hermione whispered with sympathy in her eyes.

Ron shrugged it off, but inside he hoped Mione was right.

"Look I expect we will be there soon so maybe you should get dressed," Lupin sighed as he got up to give them some privacy. Hermione followed him to get her own robes on.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Abby sat in the dinning room where a few hours later it would be filled with students like her and David. David told her to try and get some sleep but she kept seeing Emma's face in the dirt and her daddy being torn apart, like she should get a good nights sleep with those images burned into her head.

"Shouldn't you be trying to get some sleep," a cool gentle voice said from behind her.

"Professor I was just," Abby said facing Albus Dumbledor.

"Shhhh, you have been through something terrible,"

"Yeah I have and I do not need anyone to tell me that," Dumbledore got stern.

"Now before I introduce you, you will meet with a friend of mine who knows what your body is going through,"

"And what is that precisely?"

"Change, any way this friend will meet with you and your brother and you had better be nice,"

"What if I don't want to play nice?"

"Well make sure you do," and with that Albus got up and walked away.

Abby turned and fused, who was he to tell her what she was, she knew what she was, a freak. She wasn't normal nor was her brother; she did not need reminding from any one. Since that day, the day she was bitten, her hair went to black and she lost all emotions she was a nobody and that was the way it was going to be. She was damaged goods and nobody in their right mind would want her now. She hadn't cried even after it happened she needed to be strong for her brother. She looked up to see her brother standing at the door and looking out.

"The train is here," he whispered.

"Good now everyone will know what freaks we are,"

"Abby we are not freaks,"

"Tell that to Emma or mom and dad,"

"Abby," David said stressing her name "you better get upstairs and get dressed Albus will call us when he is ready," Abby got up just as the first carriage came strolling up.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Wow how I've missed this place," Harry said looking up at the approaching school.

"You've Missed school?" Ron asked as he yet again tried to wrap his arm around Luna, who rejected him.

"Give it up Ron," she said. "I am not your post."

"Miss Granger, The Professor, would like to see you in his office for a moment," Professor McGonagall muttered in Hermione's ear. "Now,"

Hermione nodded and made her way up the stairs. When she entered the hallway she saw Dumbldore with Professor Snape. Fighting the really strong urge to run she approached them.

"Aw miss Granger, so nice of you to join us," Dumbldore said smiling.

"I was just telling Professor Snape that I think it would be a good idea for you two to work on a little project I have,"

Hermione stared at him not daring to believe it. "But," she started but she was lost for words.

"Great so you both will meet up in Professor Snape's next week at six, now off you go Miss Granger," Dumbldore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione turned and walked back down the hall and thought about her rotten luck. As she entered the great hall she was just in time for the sorting.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"David I don't want to go, I am not a dog," Abby said turning away from him.

"Abby, come on," David said pleadingly, turning her back around.

"Fine but I won't talk,"

"You don't have to,"

Abby and David went down the hall and walked into a spare room where a man in rags stood waiting.

"Is that what I will look like," David whispered.

"No I dress like this by choice," The man laughed. "My name is Remus Lupin but everyone calls me Lupin," He said extending his hand. David took it but Abby looked at it dangerously. You must be David and you must be Abby," he said pointing to both of them in turn.

"Oh, wow, he knows are names, now can we go," Abby pleaded looking at David.

"Abby," David said with disappointment.

"No it is okay," Lupin said putting his hand up. "I know how she must be feeling,"

"Oh you know do you, no I don't think you do," Abby hissed. Lupin stared at her taken aback.

"Lupin it's time," Dumbledore's voice rang in the office.

"Okay lets go," Lupin got up to lead them downstairs.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

The hall was bursting with noise that only subsided when Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome to another year, for the first years I would like to extend a welcome and to everyone else welcome back, Now we have a couple introductions to make, I would please like you all to greet the new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher, Professor Sirius Black. The hall erupted with cheers, none louder than those coming from Gryffindor's side.

"So this is why he was so happy," Ron said with enthusiasm.

"And we have two new students to welcome but before I bring them out I would want to caution all of you for they are from America and need to be treated with the same respect you would show anyone else. Now, without further ado please welcome David and Abby Andrews," the doors to the hall creaked open to reveal three people. Lupin was one and a boy and girl about Harry's age following behind him.

Everyone in the hall turned their heads. The girl was gorgeous with long raven black hair and icy sea blue eyes, and the guy, well he wasn't that unfortunate either with thick wavy mocha brown hair, and milk chocolate eyes. Looking at them Harry noticed something dangerous and cold about them. A shiver went down his spine just as it did when he walked into the school, he felt a difference in the air.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

David looked around the hall and felt himself go red. He looked to Abby who looked ready to kill.

"Just Relax," he muttered in her ear.

"Who me? Oh I am so relaxed, can't you tell?" She replied through clenched teeth.

"Abby," David warned.

"Chill," Abby smiled and they started to walk with Lupin in the lead. When they started to pass the students Abby turned to look at a boy with black hair and a scar. Abby stopped immediately. She then poked David who stopped as well. "Look it's Harry Potter,"

"My god you're right, and that means what??" David said sarcastically.

"I feel like I want to kill," Abby said with a slight giggle

.

David rolled his eyes and dragged Abby along the rows of tables. When they got to the front they turned to look at the crowd. Everyone in the hall were silent but then erupted into soft cheers and shouts of welcome.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Dumbldore called for silence as he faced the newcomers. Welcome you two and I hope you like England.

"I wonder what house they are in," Ginny said looking at David with lust. "Cause that one is so cute,"

"Ginny remember our talk," Hermione joked even though she was looking at him to.

"Girls," Ron said rolling his eyes but he still watched Luna anxiously. She seemed to be staring off into space. He heaved a heavy sigh of relief which Luna heard.

"You are not he boss of me I can look at who ever I want," she hissed in his ear. She then went on to stare at David for the rest of Dumbledore's speech.

"Did you see the way she looked at me," Harry muttered to Hermione.

"She didn't look thrilled, did she?" Hermione replied drifting her gaze to Abby.

"Do you think she will kill me," Harry joked. Hermione turned to look at him with concern in her eyes.

"Don't joke like that remember what Dumbledore said 'treat them with respect,' so please," Hermione then turned back to look at David.

"These two have already been sorted; David will join the Slytherin team while Abby will join the Gryffindor side."

"Off you go you two," Dumbledore said shoving them in the directions of their tables.

Abby looked around and found what seemed to be the Gryffindor Table and watched as her brother went to the Slytherin table. She sat down next to a girl with fluffy brown hair. She turned to look at her with a smile.

"Hi my name is Hermione Granger," she said with a smile she than went on to introduce everyone else "that is Ginny and over there is Harry and that one is Ron," she continued until Abby knew everyone at the table

"Abby Andrews," Abby muttered to everyone, she then looked up to see Dumbledore mutter:

"Tuck up," and food magically appeared before them.

"What is this stuff?" Abby wondered allowed.

"It's food," Hermione replied.

Abby was so hungry she grabbed some strange looking chicken, okay a lot of strange chicken and began to pile it into her mouth.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

David had sat next to a blond haired boy who introduced himself as Draco Malfoy he looked at the food with disgust and looked at Abby and nodded his head toward the door.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Hermione turned to a red head boy and said "look Ron you have competition," The boy, Ron, made a rude gestured at her and went back to eating,"

Abby looked at David who was staring at her and made to get up and motioned for her to do the same. Abby followed suit and walked, or rather ran to the doors and went out into the grand entrance.

"Did you know what any of that was?" David asked her.

"Nope," Abby responded breathing heavily.

"Why can't they have normal food?"

Abby shook her head as she heard everyone in the hall get up Abby and David looked at each other before they ran to their common rooms.

A.N.: Ok, hope you liked it! Review and tell us what you think!! You know you want to!


	4. Trouble is a Woman

Chapter 4 Trouble is a Woman

A.N.: Thanks for the review, crzy1! It means a lot!

Disclaimer: We do not claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters though we do admit to taking them out once in awhile to create stories in our figment of imaginations. Plus Draco is really cute!!

Chapter 4 Trouble is a Woman

Ginny woke up bright and early and feeling refreshed. She was excited about classes resuming, even if she wouldn't admit it aloud. She quickly took a shower, got dressed, and headed down stairs to breakfast. She was minding her own business and walking along in a day dream when she heard her name being called. She looked up and came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Weasley, is it true that there is one less of you in the world? Bet it is a huge relief on your mum, one less mouth to feed."

"Malfoy, I would hold your tongue if you knew what was good for you."

"Making threats now, are we? My, my, my, what would your poor mum say?"

"You know what? Your not even worth it, I don't know why I even bother. The war is over Malfoy, you lost, get over it, and stop taking it out on those who paid more dearly than you. You are only lucky you were too young for the Dark Mark otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. Poor old daddy, what must he be thinking? Oh, that's right, the Kiss, how is that working out for him?"

"I would watch your back Weasley; you never know who might sneak up on you." With those parting words he swung around and left with a smug look on his face.

"OOHHHHH, I can not stand that insufferable git, he needs to get a reality check," said Ginny as she slammed her books down next to Hermione.

"Ginny, he is your brother."

"Not that one, I was talking about Malfoy. He just makes me want to punch his smug face. You are so lucky you already got your chance."

"I know it felt great, and the look on his face was priceless. So, what class do you have first?" Replied Hermione as she took a bite of her toast.

"Ugh, I have History of Magic, I wonder if Binns knows he is dead yet." Said Ginny, as she looked over her schedule Professor McGonagall handed her.

"Very unlikely, at least you won't be yelled at. I have Double Potions with Snape. That just screams fun, you know."

"Aw, hon. I am so dreadfully sorry," said Gin in her best interpretation of an American accent.

At that point Harry and Ron showed up and Ron immediately reached for a sausage link and stuffed it in his mouth as he sat down. He than proceeded to pile his plate with anything in reach.

"RON! Don't you ever stop eating?"

"Mione, I am a growing guy, I need food," though she didn't miss him putting back an egg.

The Great Hall became silent as Professor Dumbledore stood up and started talking.

"I would just like to say a few things on behalf of the first day of classes. We have decided to try something and see how it works. Starting today, your house will be paired with one other house and you will attend everything together, including classes. The pairings are: Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Before the room could protest too loudly he continued, "I would also like to see a Miss Luna Lovegood and Miss Ginevra Weasley before you head off to classes. Now, I shall not detain you any further so good luck and may you have a great year starting with today."

After he was finished the room burst into activity as everyone was trying not to be late for their first class. Ginny was stunned and had no idea why the headmaster would want to see her but she left the Great Hall and met up with Luna and together they walked to Dumbledore's office.

Ginny had always liked Luna even though everyone else called her Looney. I mean Ron could see her good qualities and he is about as thick as they come. Anyway, Luna was always there for her and she was really smart and always looked at things differently which is refreshing.

"I wonder what he wants us for, I hope it is not for those snookers I set loose. They are good luck charms, I only wanted everyone to have a good day."

Ginny laughed and assured her that it was very unlikely that he noticed them. Though, she did wonder, it was too early in the school year for her to have done anything wrong. The two girls reached the gargoyle only to realize they didn't know the password.

"Root beer," said Dumbledore as he came up behind them.

"Good morning professor, I hope your day has been pleasant."

"Very much so, Miss Lovegood. Now, if you ladies will follow me I would like to discuss something with you."

With curious glances at one another, they followed Professor Dumbledore up the spiraling staircase.

"Please, take a seat. I will try not to detain you to long seeing as how you have classes and what not. So, I have talked to many teachers and I wanted your input. Your teachers tell me that you do your work but hardly interact with anyone in class and very rarely ask for help. I know you two spend a lot of time with seventh years and I have already talked to your parents and so it is all up to you. We would like to know if you would like to move up a year. There is a few bits of catching up to do but your teachers will make sure you are caught up with in the month. Are you willing to take this step forward?"

Both girls just stood there gaping at Professor Dumbledore as if he had just grown a head. They shared a glance with each other then looked back at Dumbledore.

"Professor? We aren't possibly ready to move up we haven't learned enough," Ginny said bewildered.

"My sources say other wise and plus like I said we could get you two up to speed in no time," Dumbldore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"This is an honor Professor," Luna said lazily and looked almost bored.

"This is more than an honor and we will accept," Ginny gave the professor a wide grin that showed her cute dimples.

"Well in that case here are your new class schedules," Dumbldore said handing them some parchment.

Ginny looked at hers with a groan she had double potions with Snape.

"Thank you Professor and I hope you have a wonderful day," Luna said grinning as she skipped off to Care of Magical Creatures.

"You too Miss Lovegood, now off you go ladies"

Ginny caught up with Luna and followed her down the stairs and out the door. "See you at lunch Luna," Ginny said giving her a hug which she returned.

"Dido," Luna smiled.

Ginny walked down the hall toward the dungeons that led to Snape's classroom. As she entered every head in the room turned to look at her. She felt her face begin to flush. She smiled as Hermione waved at her, but gave her a confused look.

"You are late Miss Weasley," Snape snarled.

"Sorry Professor I," Ginny sputtered.

"Five points from Gryffindor now take a seat," Snape snapped.

Ginny saw no more seats left but one and that was next to Draco Malfoy. Reluctantly she made her way to the back and took the seat. Trying hard not to look at him he moved toward her and leaned in.

"So is it true they bumped you up just so they could get ride of you faster?" He whispered looking at her with his cold, electric gray eyes.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you?" Ginny whispered back with an evil smile.

"Like I said earlier watch your mouth,"

"Or what?"

"Pray you don't find out,"

"If I was to pray for anything it would be for ill health towards you."

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Abby turned to look at the creepy looking blond boy and the pretty red head. _Man they fight like a married couple _she thought. She turned back looking at the ingredients on the board, she took our the dragon horns and began to chop them up. After ten minutes she had her cauldron boiling a green liquid. She heard a thud of footstep coming toward her just as she began to stir. She looked over at Hermione who had a lighter shade of green in her cauldron.

"Ah Miss Andrews our American Visitor," Snape sneered looking down his nose at Abby. "What have you brewed here…" He paused as he looked at the piece of parchment in his hands and let out a sigh. "Fortunately for you it is perfect," he rubbed his brow as he looked around the room.

"Thank you Professor," Abby grinned.

"Whatever," he then turned to Hermione but before he could criticized her the bell rang. "I will get back to your mistake when class continues," he snarled at her.

Hermione squeaked before she practically ran out of the room. Abby picked up her bags and headed for the door where Hermione and a redhead boy were waiting.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Could you be any more Pathetic Malfoy?" Ginny snarled as she grabbed her bags.

"Well maybe if I tried," He responded.

"Oh trust me you do not have to try," Ginny smiled. "It just comes naturally for you,"

"If I were you I would watch your back," Malfoy hastily grabbed his bags and went out of site.

"Oooo, could you get any more annoying? Gosh How many times does he have to say that" Ginny said in an icy tone directed at Malfoy.

"Probably, listen you remember Abby?" Hermione said gesturing toward Abby, as Hermione led Ginny away from Malfoy.

"Yeah, Ginny Weasley," she said extending her hand. Abby looked at it before taking it.

"Sorry but I have got to run," and with that Abby left to meet up with her brother.

"Americans are so weird, so tell me why you were in my class today," Hermione said eagerly.

"Professor Dumbldore bumped me and Luna up so we will graduate with you guys," Ginny explained.

"Aw man," Ron muttered. Then Ron left to probably find Luna.

Ron found Luna quickly. He walked up behind her and said. "There you are baby I have been looking everywhere for you," and he wrapped his arms around her. She swung around and kneed him in the groin.

"Ohhhhhh," Ron screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Oh Ron I…" Luna said helping him to his feet.

"I am so sorry what ever I did I am sorry," Ron gasped.

"No, oh Ron you did nothing it isn't you exactly,"

"What?" Ron looked at her with a confused stare.

"It's well you're a guy," Luna said a little sheepishly.

"WHAT!" Ron practically shouted. People who were walking by stopped to watch.

"You are a guy," Luna said going red, "I have to go," she gave him a tender kiss on his sputtering lips before running off.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Hey, I saw Snape talking to you in potions, everything ok?" asked David as he walked along the corridor with his sister.

"Oh, that? Yea he was trying to find fault with my potion. Too bad for him, that just happens to be my best subject."

"Ahhh, I see. Well, the bell is about to ring, we should get back in there for our second hour of grueling potions."

"Sure, let me just get a drink."

Abby walked down the hall to find a water fountain, only to realize they didn't have one.

"What kind of stupid school doesn't have a water fountain. I could be dying of thirst and there would be nothing they could do about it."

"Well, they could always use magic."

Abby hadn't realized someone was behind her and she whirled around. She didn't like people standing behind her, it made her extremely uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just like this." Said the mystery man as he conjured up a water bottle and handed it to her.

"Wow, that was cool, you are going to have to show that one to me."

"Sure no problem, by the way I am Blaise Zabini."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, I am Abby, Abby Andrews."

"Yea, I saw you yesterday at the welcome feast."

"Oh, gosh, don't remind me. That was so embarrassing and I was held up there against my wishes."

"Yea, I saw your facial expressions and they weren't ones of joy."

"I was pissed."

"Wow, no one just comes out and says that. What was it? Fire whiskey?"

"Ok, you lost me."

"Well, being drunk isn't…"

"What, I was so NOT drunk, I was pissed, you know, mad beyond compare."

"Aww, right. Well, we had best get to class before Snape decides to give us detention."

Abby reached the dungeon door right as the bell chimed and got a glaring look from Professor Snape.

"Well, well, well, Miss Andrews. I see you don't have enough sense to arrive to my class on time. We shall see if coming to detention will give you any sense."

"But Professor, I was like a second late and Zabini walked in after me."

"Are you arguing with me? I think maybe we should make that two detentions. If you do not sit down RIGHT NOW, we shall make it a months worth."

Abby quickly took her seat and looked straight ahead, not daring to move in case she were to get another detention.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Luna was walking down to her first class, Care of Magical Creatures, her favorite class. She was so excited, moving up a grade was intense and she wasn't about to let this chance pass her by. She caught up with the rest of the class and waved to Hagrid who gave her an excited wave back. Luna quickly found an empty spot and stood there as she listened to Hagrid explain where they were going.

"…ye kids had better be careful for these creatures startle easily. They are good luck charms and people say they have a great day when in these critters presence. They are not shy and if you are overly aggressive they will bite ya."

At this Luna giggled and caught the attention of another girl.

"Hey, are you in the right class. You're Luna right? I think I recognize you, but I thought you were in sixth year."

Luna looked up and her eyes locked with another pair. "I was in sixth year, but I, along with another student, got promoted a year."

"Aww, radical. You must be really smart, of course you're a Ravenclaw so duh."

"Hi, I am Haylie. I talk a lot if you haven't noticed and I am in Ravenclaw too. You probably don't recognize me because I never hang out with anyone. Do you wanna be my friend?"

"Um, sure. I would love it actually. I mean I have friends and what not, but none of them are really from Ravenclaw."

"Totally cool!"

The rest of the class the two new friends spent their time playing with the snookers. They left the class joking and laughing and having an all around nice time.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Hey Abby, wait up. I want to talk to you some more." Said Blaise as he tried to catch up to the fast walking Abby.

"Oh, hey, um, what did you want? I am kind of in a hurry."

"Well, I just wanted to get to know you more. I mean I know you are in Gryffindor and everything, but you seem to be dark enough for Slytherin."

"Ok, that was, um interesting. So what did you want to know?"

"Well, where are you from?"

"Oh, we came from Alaska."

"Wow, so you are probably used to the cold, and this is nothing, right?"

"Yea, it is really warm here. Um, I got to go." And she slipped out of the school and started walking towards the lake.

"Yo, were you born in a barn, or did your parents not teach you to close the door when you leave the building." Said Blaise with a smile on his face waiting for her reaction to his joke.

"How dare you! Where do you get the audacity to make fun of someone's family. You, Blaise Zabini, are a jerk and I don't like you at all." With that said, Abby ran from the room, her eyes swimming with tears.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Ginny had just sat down at the Gryffindor table when a lown owl flew down and landed in front of her. It was addressed to Ronald and Ginevera so Ginny walked over to Ron and they read it together.

_Dear children,_

_I hope you are well, your father and myself are doing wonderful and are looking forward to your letters home. We have some rather urgent news about your brothers funeral. They have finally set a date and finished processing the paperwork and have created the tombstone. I attached all the information and would really like your reply. _

_With Lots of Luv,_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. Congratulations Ginny, to getting a promoted. It is truly an honor and one we think you are entitled to. _

Ginny looked underneath the parchment and gave a sniffle as she read the date and time. It was next Sunday at 2 in the afternoon. This was just so final and it was a bit much for Ginny and she immediately got up not feeling hungry anymore and ran out of the hall.

A.N.: So, I hoped you like this chapter! It was fun to write. Anyway, you know what to do, so do… it!!


	5. Footloose

Chapter five: Foot loose

A.N.: Ok, NO Luna is not gay. I just had to put that out there. You will find out all about her story when you read this chapter. I now realize that it sounded that way, but definitely didn't mean that. Anyway, sorry this came out a little later than planned, long weekend and the writing just never seemed to end. All I can say is that it is very dialogue friendly.

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, all we own is the plot, which we are not getting paid for, and a few smart mouthed teenagers and a hyper blonde.

Chapter Five: Footloose

Abby woke up in the morning and smiled until she remembered the following day. Who was that Blaise guy any way? She thought as she got up to get dressed. Abby walked down the spiral stair case, into the common room and out the portrait hole. Abby took out her wand and tried to conjure up some water but instead managed to soak her entire body.

"Nice one,"

"Oh, what do you want?" Abby said in her most angry voice to Blaise.

"Can we talk?"

"We are talking," Abby said sarcastically.

"Abby," Blaise said stressing her name. "I am really sorry,"

"Yeah well you should be."

"But I just mean," Blaise tried to think of something to say. "Would you like to go to hogsmeade with me?"

"What?" Abby said taken aback.

"I mean to make up for what I did," Blaise confessed.

"Oh well I can't I am meeting with someone," Abby then flung her hair at him and walked off.

Abby was so mad and a little hurt. Well she must never judge on first impressions. She heard some one calling her name so she turned around but then turned back and sped up.

"Abby," Professor Lupin shouted. "Oh pardon me miss," he said accidentally bumping into a small first year.

Obviously not going to shake him she slowed down allowing him to catch up. "What do you want," Abby said a little sarcastically.

"I wanted to talk," He said smiling.

"Oh, get in line" Abby rolled her eyes.

"What? Oh, never mind. I wanted to know what day works for you,"

"Excuse me,"

"For the meeting time I wanted to know what day works for you to meet with me for counseling?"

"Oh well for you information I do not need counseling and if I do not go right know I will be late for class," and Abby then rushed up the stairs and out of sight.

Abby pressed her back against the wall at the corner. She heaved a sigh and walked on down the hall and into her Defense against the Dark arts class. Abby sat down and avoided Blaise's eye until he came to sit next to her.

"I am sorry this seat is taken," Abby said dead serious.

"By whom? You don't have any friends,"

"She has me," Hermione Granger came up and put her bags next to the seat and sat down. "Sorry I got caught up,"

"No prob, off you go Blaise,"

"Wow that was close," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah good thing you came when you did."

"Yeah imagine sitting with a Slytherin,"

"Yea well he's a big fat jerk,"

"Good day class," Sirius Black said as he came in to view from his office. "Now, as I understand it, you have not had much luck with DADA teachers. Well, hopefully that will change with me. Today and most of this term, we will be working on the Animagus spell," than Sirius managed to turn into a huge black dog. The class got oohs and awws. Sirius smiled as he looked around the room. "Now, you have to know your Transfiguration and your DADA in order to be able to do this. So, now I want you all to read chapter 26 on the Animagus,"

Hermione instantly shot her hand in the air. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"I already read that chapter," than she added "Professor."

"Oh well than you can help me,"

Hermione got up and went to the front of the class.

"So how am I doing?"

"Oh very well," Hermione said blushing.

"Good, I am so nervous,"

"Oh, well you are doing a good job,"

"Well thanks Hermione, here take these to professor Dumbledore," he handed her a stack of papers.

As Hermione left he looked at the rest of the class who were all deep in concentration, all but two.

"David, Abby, come to the front of the class,"

"You wanted us sir?"

"Do you think it wise to not do the reading?"

"No sir…" Abby tried to explain.

"Then tell me why you do not pay attention?"

"Sir we…" David gushed.

"How about I take five points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin and let's please try and stay focused ok?" Sirius waved for them to go just as Hermione walked in.

"Hermione,"

"What Professor?"

"I just gave my first punishment, it was so cool," Sirius gave a delighted grin.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Luna was sitting with Haylie in her potions class and she was kind of bored. . Snape wasn't very imaginative and she couldn't stand his way of teaching. At least Haylie was a riot, she had only known her for a day and already she felt like they had been friends forever.

"Luna, this is so stupid, I hate this class," whispered Haylie.

"You and everyone else with exception of the Slytherins," Luna whispered back with a slight giggle.

"Hey you want to ditch."

"Are you nuts? No, I would rather sit here and talk."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Silence every one," Snape said in a harsh voice as he looked at Haylie and Luna.

The two girls went into fits of giggles as the bell rang.

"I'll meet you at the door, k?" Haylie said as she rushed out of the door.

Luna nodded as she cleared her cauldron and put her stuff in her bag. When she got to the door she started to run from Ron as she saw him and she dragged Haylie with her.

"Where are we going?" Haylie wondered aloud.

"I want you to meet some friends," Luna stumbled as she searched for a place to hide.

"Who?" the words barley escaped her lips when Luna shouted.

"Come I want you to meet two people come," Luna took Haylie's arm and dragged her. "Abby, David over here," Luna waved her free hand at them. As they met in the middle Luna pushed Haylie forward. "Hey, this is Haylie,"

"Hi, she insisted that I meet you so hi," Haylie smiled and extended her hand to which David took eagerly but Abby declined. "Do you have a problem with touching?" she asked Abby.

"Kind of,"

"My aunt had something like that she had like a germ phobia so she had them put her in a plastic bubble and she went crazy from lack of human contact," Haylie rambled.

"Oh I'm sorry," Abby said a little awkward.

"Although she was all ready a little crazy so I guess it was kind of an improvement," Haylie said thoughtfully.

"Okay," Abby said stressing and trying to back away, but Luna pushed her back. "Wha?" Abby looked at Luna and then looked at Haylie, what a weird pair, she thought. How could they be friends? She wondered aloud then she leaned toward David. "Are you as grossed out as I am?"

"Um I am not sure," he whispered back.

"Let's go," Abby said in a harsh whisper. "Now," she added.

"No, we can't just leave it would be rude,"

"David now is not the time for common courtesy,"

"What ever," David said rolling his eyes.

David looked at Haylie with pure lust and desire. He like the way she looked, every thing from her strawberry blonde hair to her ivory, pale skin that blended perfectly with her ice blue eyes. And when she laughed her teeth were as white as heaven.

"…So then I had to spend the next week nursing her back to a good state of mind, man that was the longest week of my life," Haylie said finishing her story about the time her cousin went on a mental rampage.

"Wow I… am speechless," Abby said sarcastically.

"Well so was I but I got over it," Haylie said missing the sarcasm.

David nudged Abby in the ribs. "Oh Grow up David and why don't you think with your other head for a change,"

"Abs, I am a guy," David whispered.

"Yeah I know," Abby rolled her eyes. "Look I am going to take off, oh and if you see Professor Lupin tell him you couldn't find me," and with that Abby dashed away.

"Hey Abby wait up," Luna said trailing behind her.

"What," Abby sighed.

"You know he is just trying to help,"

"Yeah but I don't need any help,"

"Every one needs help some times,"

"Look you don't know what you are talking about so just butt out," Abby threw her bags over her other shoulder and walked away.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Ha, ha, well I had better go find my other half," David said laughing.

"Oh you and Abby are twins?" Haylie asked with interest. David nodded his reply. "I used to have a twin once but she…"

"Look, not to be rude, but I really have to go," David said shaking her hand one more time and left in search of his sister.

"So you like them," Luna said coming up behind Haylie.

"Yeah, oh David is so cute," Haylie said in a dreamy sort of voice.

"You think?"

"Oh come on."

"Look I have a boyfriend, who is coming this way," Luna looked around and found a door which she sneaked through.

"Hey have you seen Luna," Ron asked Haylie.

"No I haven't but I will let you know if I do,"

"Thanks," and Ron dashed away.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Flabbergast," Abby muttered out the portrait hole.

"You may enter," the fat lady responded.

The first thing Abby noticed when she entered the room was a large crowed stationed around the bulletin board. Abby pushed and shoved so she could read:

_The Ultimate Party_

_Come join us in the festivities of the night starting this Friday at eight until midnight it is located in the _Room of Requirement and is only open to the 7th years and their dates

_Hosted by: the 7__th__ years_

Abby looked at all the excited face's but couldn't figure out what the heck the Room of Requirement was. She turned around and started to walk up the girls stairs and went into her separate room to find Hermione placing something on her bed.

"Oh I didn't know you were here," Hermione said clearly blushing.

"Well I am, what…what are you doing."

"I was just going to give you this," Hermione handed her an envelope.

"Thanks," Abby paused. "What is it," she finished.

"An invitation,"

"To what?"

"To a sleep over," Hermione smiled then looked at her watch. "Oh my! Is that the time well I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Bye," Abby said just as Hermione swept passed her and out the door. Abby heaved a sigh as she placed her bags on the floor and sat on her bed. After awhile she got up and headed out of the portrait hole. She walked down the corridor and out the front door, it was there that she felt like crying.

"Hello Abby I was looking everywhere for you," Lupin came up behind her.

"Oh no," Abby moaned. "Can't you annoy someone else today?"

"Afraid not, although I could find your brother but…"

"Oh jeez," Abby rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile.

"Is that a smile?"

"Yeah and they are so rare,"

"Be that as it may, you…"

"ABBY!" Blaise's voice sounded.

"Oh my day just got worse,"

"Oh hi Professor Lupin, hey Abby can we talk?"

Abby looked at Lupin then at Blaise. "Sure," she said quickly, and without another word left Lupin staring after her.

"Wow you actually said yes," Blaise snorted.

"And you better not make me change my mind," Abby said in a harsh voice.

"Okay I just wanted to ask you something,"

"What ever,"

"Well you have heard about this party on Friday, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well did anyone ask you to go yet?"

"No," Abby asked truly curious.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you would like to go with…me," Blaise said hopefully.

"What…I," Abby was completely taken aback. "I have to…decline, I am sorry," and Abby then dashed away.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"You are dismissed," Albus said to the twentieth person to come through his doors. He sighed in deep despair. How could he run a school with such liars? He rubbed his brow with his hand and thought. He then looked down at the papers, Miss Granger handed him from Sirius. They were for permission to have a karaoke night around Halloween. Albus thought it would be nice to do something different. Aw but he had so much on his place already. He had just received a letter from the ministry asking for help with some insurance thing. A knock came on his door. "Enter," he sighed as the door creaked open.

"Sorry Albus," Minerva McGonagall's voice sounded in his office.

"What can I do for you,"

"Well the party is coming up are you interested in going?"

"No I am much too busy,"

"Albus you need to leave this room,"

"Tell me how is it that every one can simply lie with out a second thought?"

Minerva opened her mouth then closed it at the unexpected question. "Um I am not sure sir,"

"It is unnerving,"

"Albus take a break," Minerva had a pleading look on her face.

"Maybe I will…" then an idea struck him.

"I will go to the karaoke night on Halloween,"

"What…"

"I need to think so…" he pointed to the door looking over his half-moon spectacles at her and smiled. After she left an even bigger smile came to his face at what was going through his mind.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Ginny was walking with her head down trying to read when someone pushed her. "Ouch Wha…" then she saw Draco laughing.

"She bows her head like some servant," He laughed.

"What does your majesty want now?" she said sarcastically.

"Now that is more like it," Draco missed the mockery in her voice.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" Ginny made to leave but Draco grabbed her and made her turn.

"How dare you,"

"Oh I dare," Ginny giggled. "Now if you don't mind," She pried his long pale fingers from her shirt and walked off.

"That…that…that" she couldn't think of any word to call him cause every thing seemed too grand. Then she walked into the portrait hole and out of sight.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Hermione walked up the corridor that lead to professor Snape's office.

"You are late," Snape's cold voice whispered in her ear.

"Sorry are you going to give me detention?"

"Fortunately for you, not today,"

"Oh good, now what exactly are we working on,"

"A potion,"

"No, really," Hermione said mocking him.

"Watch it,"

"OOOOO so scary," Hermione said in a tiny baby voice. "So what is this potion?"

"It is cure for Lycanthrope,"

Hermione burst out laughing. "You of all people know there is no cure for that," she said in between giggles.

"I very well know that which is why we are going to make one," Snape said very seriously.

"You are serious?"

"Tremendously,"

"How?"

"By using the information we all ready have," Snape pulled out a little notebook. "Look I made notes, what is so funny,"

"Nothing," Hermione burst into fits of laughter.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape snarled.

"For what having a sense of humor,"

"Do you want to make it twenty?"

"No sir,"

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"There you are sweetie," Ron kissed the top of Luna's head.

"Oh no," Luna moaned.

"I feel like you were hiding from me,"

"I kind of was,"

"Why?"

"Never mind,"

"No we are going to talk about this"

"Why what is it to you,"

"It is everything, baby don't you know how much you mean to me,"

"Apparently not enough to protect me," Luna whispered.

"From what?"

"Every one!" Luna shouted as she ran away.

Ron couldn't understand it, why did she need protecting?

"Let's face it I will never understand women," Ron said sitting down next to Harry.

"Neither will I," Harry smiled. "What did you do now?"

"I am not sure this time,"

"Oh why can't they just leave me alone?" Harry moaned.

"Harry oh Harry," a first year girl came up with a pen and paper. "Can I have you autograph?"

"Why not," Harry groaned. When she left he turned to Ron. "See you are so lucky,"

"I know," Ron grinned, "well see you at Dinner,"

"Uh Ron?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah,"

"We are at dinner,"

"What," Ron looked around the room at the school sitting down to enjoy dinner. "Oh shut up Mione," He said going red as the girls went into laughter.

"Ron relax we need to enjoy the party that is coming maybe we could get to the bottom of Luna's strang…er behavior," And Ron did relax tremendously.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

As the evening ended and people started to go off to bed Lupin approached David.

"Can I have a quick word," David looked at him with distaste. "Oh not you too," Lupin groaned.

"Why can't you leave my sister alone?"

"Well I have to do this, Professor Dumbledore asked me to," Lupin squeaked.

David relaxed considerably. "Oh well you see she hasn't been her self since…" he paused before continuing. "Well neither have I but she is a little more testy," David said in a matter of fact voice.

"Good so what day would it do for you," Lupin smiled.

"I don't know. What day is Abby?"

"She is a Thursday,"

"Well then I will do the next day,"

"But she is…"

"Friday I meant Friday."

"Oh of course."

"Well nice chat," David patted Lupin on the arm and walked of.

"Right, so six a clock,"

"Six." David swung back around to smile and then continued to walk off. David walked down the hall smiling. How could Abby be so mean to him? _Oh well Lupin did not understand where we came from. _David thought as he walked down the stairs toward his common room.

"David?" Haylie said startled.

"Haylie?"

"What are you doing down here?"

"What?"

"What a stupid question. You are in Slytherin you should be asking me what I am doing down here," Haylie giggled.

"Yes, that would be a good question," David laughed a little awkwardly.

"Well I was looking for you,"

"Me?"

"Yes I was kind of hoping that you would ask me a question,"

"What?" David looked confused.

"Oh of course you probably have a girlfriend,"

"No…what?"

"The party,"

"You want to go to the party with me?"

"I would love to go," and with that Haylie dashed off.

"What just happened?" David wondered.

"I think she just asked _you_ out," A cold voice came from behind. David turned to face Draco. "I personally would never,"

"Well maybe I would," David said protectively.

"Well maybe you should, I mean she is a looker," Draco left laughing his head off.

David stared after him then turned in the direction that Haylie left. He turned to leave when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"I wanted to tell you one last little thing," Lupin said.

"And what is that?"

"I cannot meet with you this week but next week is definitely on,"

"Oh, okay,"

"Good, well I have to go now," and then he left without another word.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Oooooooo I can not believe I am stuck with that twit," Hermione said in a harsh whisper as they entered the common room.

"But Mione you must love having to invent a new potion," Ginny said laughing.

"Shut up Gin this is serious,"

"Oh very," said Ginny in a grave tone.

"Well at least I don't have to see him until next week." Hermione smiled. "Come let us go to bed," as they made their way to bed, Hermione wished she had something to look forward to besides the party and she was not going to look forward to spending quality time with the Snape. When she laid her head down to sleep it was awhile before she drifted off.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Draco woke up to the sound of a buzz. He got up to realize that he had slept late.

"Oh man, not again," he whispered. And he got up and quickly dressed and went down stairs at top speed. He rushed out of the room and went to go to his first class, History of Magic, as he entered the bell rang and there was only one seat left. "Oh great," Draco mumbled as he sat next to Ginny.

"Oh can't you bother someone else?" Ginny said angrily.

"Believe me I have no intention of ever realizing you are here, I wouldn't give you the satisfaction," Draco smirked.

"Oh please,"

The rest of the class was as boring as ever as was the rest of the day. When the bell finally rang for the last class Draco heaved a big sigh as he made his way to his common room.

"Watch where you are going," Ginny shouted as she went to pick up her books.

"I do not have to watch any thing Weasley," And Draco disappeared.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"David you look…wow," Abby said as she went to fix his tie.

"Really, well I have a date," David said excited.

"Really who?"

"Haylie,"

"Aw why her?"

"What is wrong with her?"

"She is a bit odd," Abby said in her best British accent.

"Thanks," David playfully hit her on the arm.

"Well don't say I didn't tell you so," Abby laughed. "Come let us go meet your date," Abby said pulling David by the tie.

"Okay," David giggled.

When they went out of the common room they had no idea where to go.

"Over this way," Hermione Granger said waving for them to come.

"Wow you look nice," David said looking at Hermione's Pink shirt and blue jeans. Abby jabbed him in the ribs. Hermione lead them to a room that was not there a minute ago, Music was blasting from inside.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Hermione lead them into the room and set them free. She went to enjoy the party when someone poked her from behind.

"Hey," a cool voice said.

"Viktor!" Hermione screamed as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey Herymionee," Viktor smiled. "I said I would visit you," and then he kissed her on the lips. He crushed his body to hers and kissed her deeply but gently. Hermione moaned and all too soon he let go.

"Would you two mind keeping your distance please," Snape's cold voice sounded.

"Sorry Viktor," Hermione said.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Ron leave me alone," Luna said for the fifth time.

"Luna you have been distant from me this entire year now what the hell is wrong," Ron hissed.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't I just…"

"Fine, be that way. I have a special surprise for you. I don't know why since you seem to be terrified of me and won't even give me a good excuse." Said Ron, in what was a bitter turned sad voice.

"Now let us welcome to the stage Ronald Weasley,"

When Ron got up there he looked around the stage and gave a tentative smile. "Um…this is for my girlfriend Luna," And he started to sing

Girl when I look at you  
You look through me like I'm not even there  
I try not to give up to be strong but  
I'm afraid to say I'm scared  
I can't find the place your heart is hidin'  
I'm no quitter but I'm tired of fightin'

Chorus:  
Baby I love you  
Don't wanna lose you  
Don't make me let you go  
Took such a long time  
for me to find you  
Don't make me let you go  
Baby your beggin' please  
and I'm down here on my knees  
and I don't wanna have to set you free  
don't make me

When he finished singing Luna ran out of the room in tears.

Ginny had watched this entire episode and ran after her screaming her name. "Luna! Luna."

"I can't do this any more I can't do this to him, I just," Luna said through gasps. "I just can't, everything changed since that night,"

"Luna what happened," Luna fidgeted in her place. "LUNA! I need to know," Ginny said in her most pleading voice.

"It all started when I was kidnapped," Luna blubbered. "Every night a death eater came in to…" Luna hesitated.

"Luna you can trust me,"

She took a deep breath and said very fast, "They would come in and tease me and…touch me," Ginny's jaw dropped. "And they were content until one night it went too far, the Death Eaters were drunk and one of them came in and went all the way and it was dreadful they took everything from me," Luna cried.

"You have to tell Ron,"

"No I can't it would destroy him,"

"It is destroying him seeing you like this," Ginny shrieked. "Look, Luna, men are pigs, but every once in awhile one comes along a good and although at times he can be thick headed, Ron is one of those good ones." Ginny said a tear in her eye. "So don't you dare let him get away." I would never forgive you if you did that to my brother when all he wants to do is love you and help you."

Luna nodded, went back in and marched right up to Ron and kissed his cheek.

"Luna I am so sorry…"

"No I am the one who is sorry, Ron. I have been so selfish and you deserve better. I have something to tell you," Luna than proceeded to tell him what she had told Ginny. When she finished Ron was in tears as he bent down to kiss her on the lips. He kissed her softly and crushed her body toward his.

"Baby I am so sorry,"

All Luna could do was cry and be held by him and she did not want this night to end.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

David danced across the floor with Haylie in his arms.

"This feels so right," Haylie breathed.

"Yeah," And then he kissed her on the forehead as they danced the night away.

A.N.: Okay, so that is chapter five, hope you enjoyed it! That song Ron sang, by the way, is called Don't Make Me by Blake Shelton. Now, you know what to do. Yes, you do, push that button and leave a review!!


	6. 9 TO 5

Chapter Six A.N.: OK, I hope you like this chapter, it is not as interesting as the last chapter and I am not sure how well I like it but it has some interesting stuff in it. Definitely tell me how much you like it.

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and do not make any money off of this story. We simply do this for the enjoyment we get and the enjoyment we give!**

Chapter Six 9 TO 5

David woke up the next morning and immediately remembered all that happened the night before.

_"David, wow, I can't believe this. We just met and yet I feel connected to you."_

_"Haylie, I want to take this slow, ok. I don't like looking into the future so let's just take this one day at a time."_

_"That is fine with me. As long as you are committed to me and only me." With that said she pulled him closer and gave him a deep kiss._

David touched his lips remembering the sweetness of her touch. She was so fun and he could get lost in her smell and her laughter. He knew he was lucky, luckier than he should be. He got out of bed and jumped into the shower still lost in his thoughts. When he was finished and got dressed he went down to the Slytherin common room and ran into Draco.

"So, Andrews, did you take that bird back up to your room last night? I saw you getting pretty cozy with her on one of the many couches."

"No, I did not because unlike some people, I am a gentleman and plan to take things slow with the lady. She is not a bird, by the way. Her name is Haylie, and mine is David, not Andrews." With a wave of his hand and swish of his cloak he turned and walked out the portrait hole.

He immediately ran into Abby, who was looking for him and hiding from someone.

"Hey, Abs, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing just trying to hide from Lupin. He thinks that we are getting together on Thursday and I really don't want to."

"Abby, I thought we talked about this. You really just need to do what you are told, it is the easiest way past this huge mess."

"Fine, Davi, fine, but why can't I hide this weekend and talk to him on Monday?"

"Why this weekend?"

"Because every weekend we can go to Hogsmead and today I am allowed to visit Melissa."

"Oh, that's right, hey can I come with you. I never want to miss a chance to see that beautiful girl."

"Of course, I could never say no to you. I just think we need to leave soon, the sooner the better in my opinion."

"Well, I am ready to go, how about you?"

She gave him a 'duh' stare because she was the one waiting for him. She turned around and started walking and David had to jog to keep up with her.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

The twins found themselves in Hogsmead and looking around. They knew that T.J. and Elizabeth lived around here somewhere. Abby was digging in her bag for the slip of paper the address was on. When she found it, she pointed David in the right direction and off they went.

A few minutes later and they found themselves in front of a cute little cabin at the end of a cobbled pathway. They made their way up to the door and knocked twice on the door.

"Hello? May I hel… Abby and David!! What a pleasant surprise, oh do come in dears." Said a plump and rosy woman with a grin upon her face.

Abby and David entered the cozy quarters and sat down on a cream colored couch. The plump woman had left the room and could be heard in the background.

"Mr. T.J, Mrs. Elizabeth, you have two guests here to see Miss Melissa."

"Oh, Susan, are they here? Oh, how exciting, tell them we will be right there."

Susan returned and relayed them the message and they sat in silence for a few more minutes taking in the surroundings. It was a picture perfect cabin, with a nice kitchen, fireplace, and pictures of love everywhere.

"Abby, my darling do come give me a hug." Said a thin woman with a smile on her face.

Abby went and hugged her and almost started crying. "Liz, you have no idea how happy I was when I found out I was moving to England. How is she? I trust she is doing well. You folks were always her favorite people to baby-sit her."

"Well, let's put your mind at ease. T.J. is dressing her and he will bring her out as soon as he is done. You want to feed her? It is about her breakfast time so she is probably hungry."

"That would be great. Thank you so much Liz, out of all the people I am glad you are her foster mom."

"Oh, Abs, thank you for that." Said Liz with tears coming to her eyes.

The older woman hugged the teenager and they both started laughing and talking about things. Nothing really, just stuff to keep their minds off of other things. Not soon enough, could they hear movement coming their way and a little girls laugh.

Tears immediately sprang to both Abby's and David's eyes as Melissa came into view. A smile lit her face as she saw both of them and immediately started wiggling out of T.J.'s arms.

"Mommy!" and she ran into Abby's out stretched arms. The two year old sat in her mom's lap as Abby was talking to her.

"Hey baby girl. How are you doing? You are so pretty and practically grown up."

"Where is Emma?" asked the curious toddler.

"She is in a better place, sweet heart. No more pain or suffering and she will always be in your heart."

"Ok, you want to pway with me? I just got a new toy and I know you would love it."

The twins sat down with the Melissa and played with her all morning. They played everything she could think of and than some and there was lots of laughter. Abby didn't want to leave but knew if she didn't soon, there would be too many questions at the school. Questions she didn't want to have to answer, at least not right now.

With a regretful tone, the twins hugged Melissa one more time with promises of seeing her next Saturday. With one last look at her daughter, Abby threaded her arm through her twins and together they walked back to Hogwarts.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"You sent for me Headmaster?" questioned Lupin walking into Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, yes, I just wanted to know how things were going with the twins?"

"Well, to be honest, quite dreadful. David seems pretty level headed, it is Abby that I am having difficulty with. I haven't even had our first session and she avoids me whenever she sees me and she hides from me. From what I can tell and what David has told me she feels she doesn't need any help and I wouldn't be the one who could help her if she needed it. If that makes any sort of sense, sir," said Remus in a doubtful tone.

"Well, m'boy, maybe this will cheer you up. You have some visitors." With that, Remus noticed, for the first time a woman holding a baby boy.

"Tonks! What a pleasant surprise." Said Remus as he went up and captured her lips with his. He than took the baby from her and cuddled with him for a bit. "You have no idea how good it is to see the two of you today. I haven't been having the greatest of luck with this whole counseling thing."

"Oh, honey, these things take time. Be patient, I know that is not one of your virtues, but at least attempt a little."

"Your right, of course, but Abby is just being stubborn."

"And you're a guy, how can she relate to a guy who she doesn't even know is a werewolf?"

"I know, I know, and after all the pain she has been through, both her and her brother, it's amazing she is even talking at all."

"Give her time, she will come around in due time."

"Thanks darling, you always did know how to cheer me up." Said Remus as he kissed her on the cheek. "Albus, I think I will take my lovely wife and beautiful son and show them around. Have good day." With that Remus swept his family out of the office and proceeded to do just that.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Hermione was on her way to the dungeons to meet with Professor Snape for the second time. She was nervous, she didn't know why, besides the fact that the man was scary and he hated her, which didn't help the situation.

"Miss Granger, I trust you will be more behaved this session?"

Hermione gave a little jump as the professor came up behind her. "Sir?"

"Well, shall we head in and get this night over with?"

"Of course," said Hermione not realizing they had reached their destination.

The night had actually gone faster than Hermione had anticipated. It was mostly just a lot of reading and studying up on the potion that made the werewolf more tame. She would ask Professor Snape whenever she got stumped and needed an answer.

Professor Snape couldn't stop staring at her. She was so calm and peaceful and asked the most intelligent questions. He had to admit she wasn't the insufferable know it all she was her first year here. She was smart, no doubt about that, and any guy would be lucky to have her. He couldn't remember, but he thought that she was going out with that Viktor Krum guy. If she was, he thought she deserved better, he never did like Durmstrang guys, untrustworthy, the lot of them.

"Professor?"

"Hmm? Yes?" He said as her voice knocked him out of his stupor.

"It is going on midnight, do you think we could pick up on this next session?"

"Of course, you are dismissed." He said and proceeded to watch her walk out.

Hermione felt like they had gotten a lot done this session, though she couldn't help notice that Professor Snape's eyes were transfixed on her as she worked. She didn't know what he was thinking, probably plans to kill her or at least get her off this assignment. With no more thought Hermione walked to her room and fell asleep almost instantly.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

The Weekend flew by and even the first days of the week went by pretty fast, and before she knew it, Abby was waking up bright and early on Thursday morning from a restless sleep.

"Good Morning sleepy head." Said Hermione coming into the room to make sure everyone was getting up.

"Hey Mione, man I feel like I got slammed into a rock wall over and over again. I don't think I can get out of bed." Said Abby in her most convincing sick voice.

"Oh, Abby that is terrible. Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey up here? She probably has some potion that would help you."

"No need, I am not a big potion taker, but I think some good rest should do the trick."

"Ok, hope you feel better later, I have to go, don't want to be late for my classes, you know?" Said Hermione making her way to the door.

As soon as Hermione left Abby jumped out of her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was finished she got ready and headed out of the dorm room. Her plan was to go to Hogsmead and visit Melissa for the entire day. She would miss all of her classes and any meetings scheduled for today. She was just heading out the big doors when she literally ran into a giant, or the groundskeeper Hagrid.

"Hey little missy, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, um, I was just going to take a break, you know, not feeling that good. I thought I might go outside to get some fresh air, good for me, you know?" Abby said trying not to sound guilty but rushed because she didn't want to get caught.

"Well, I wouldn't advise that, you being new and all. Oh, hi Professor Lupin, I trust you are well?"

"Very much so Hagrid, now I need to speak to Miss Andrews so come along with me." He said as he turned around and waited for her to follow him.

Reluctantly Abby had no choice but to follow him, or get into trouble again. Glumly, with her head hung down she followed the professor down the hallway.

"So, I hear you aren't feeling well, is there a reason you were trying to go outside?"

"Well, I thought that a little fresh air would do me good."

"Oh, I see. Yes, that might have helped, sorry to have pulled you from your plans."

"I know that our meeting is set to this evening, but in lieu of certain actions I feel I should move it to now. Please, after you." He said as they stopped in front of his office door.

With a grumble, Abby reluctantly stepped into his office. It was a quaint little office with big plushy sofas and armchairs. Lupin sat down at his desk and motioned for Abby to take a seat on one of the couches.

"Sir, I just want you to know this is a complete wast of your time along with mine. I don't need help, I perfectly fine and you need to leave my alone. You are probably the most stubborn guy in the entire world and I hate you more than anything else." Said Abby, her voice starting as a whisper although she was shouting by the time she was finished.

"Miss Andrews, I have no doubt that you are doing marvelous." Said Lupin trying not to make her more angry and decided to just agree with her. "but until Professor Dumbledore says so, you are stuck with me every Thursday after dinner."

Abby looked at him with disgust written all over her face. She really did think he was the most annoying person ever to exist and she just didn't want to deal with this.

"Now, tell me what you are thinking at this point, about what is going on."

"Well, besides the fact that this is so stupid and I don't need it. I would say that right now I am thinking about the next full moon."

"Oh, and why would you be thinking about that?"

"Well, there are a few people I would like to bite." She said matter of factly.

Lupin turned bright red at this and started stuttering. "N… n… now look here missy. Y… y… you can just drop the freaking attitude ok? You have no idea about anything and I am only trying to help you," said Lupin completely losing his composure. "You are stubborn and you don't know what is right for you. Your brother is learning, but you are to difficult to take a time out and say, yes I may need help. There are lots of people who want to help you but you are to thick to take that help. Later there won't be anyone and that is when you will really want them." Lupin said getting right up into her face.

"I hate everyone," she said in a soft whisper and with that she turned around and ran out of the room.

"What have I done," said Lupin as he watched her run out of the room.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

David was just leaving his last class of the day when he ran into Remus Lupin in the hallway.

"Hey professor, how did it go with Abby?"

"Nothing short of dreadful," replied the weary man.

"Give her time, she doesn't understand everything herself, how can she explain to someone else? Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yes, after dinner come to my office."

"Yes sir," said David giving him a mock salute and walking away proud of having lifted his professor's spirit some.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

The next day went fairly well for David; he only had two fights with Malfoy and got together with Haylie at lunch and dinner. He said goodbye to her after dinner and started making his way to Lupin's office.

He knocked softly on the door and heard a "come in" from somewhere. He stepped into the office and immediately sat down on the couch without being told. Lupin turned to him and started their session.

"So David, how was your day?" he said starting out with small talk.

"Oh, it was normal, you know?" said David "So are we gonna get on with this or what? I have some homework that I have been lazy and left for the last minute. Of course that was a lame excuse seeing how it is Friday and I have all weekend." He said more to himself than Professor Lupin.

"Um, yes, of course. So I just need to know where you are emotionally speaking."

"I feel like I am trying to go on with life and not think about it too much. I know that is bad but I hate feeling sad and angry all the time. It is so exhausting you know? I also feel very bad."

"Bad? About what?"

"Well, I feel like my parents and my adorable little sister got robbed of their life and here I am still breathing and that seems unfair. I mean what did my little sister do to deserve the price she paid? She was smart and showed signs of a promising future, why did she have to leave so soon?"

"Now, you know I can't answer any of those questions, right?" said Lupin as David nodded his head. "I can definitely try and help you with your feelings and tell you a little bit about your condition." Lupin told David in a comforting tone. "The first thing I want to tell you, and it may sound cliché, but it is not, under any circumstance, your fault. That was a rabid werewolf that went unregistered and nobody knew about him. Now, I know you have changed before this day and your godparents put you in a cage when you did. We are not going to do that, I refuse to have you caged like you are an animal. You are still human and we have a special place that other student werewolves have used in the past. I will show you and Abby a few days before the change and that is where you will be for three days each full moon. We will also give you a potion which will calm you and make you a harmless pup."

"Thank you so much," said David taking Lupin by surprise as he hugged him. "I can't tell you how much this will mean, to both of us. In fact, if we are done here, I will run along and tell Abby everything you just told me."

"That would be an excellent idea," Remus replied as David got up and skipped happily out of the room. Remus gave a little chuckle, got up himself, and went to go find Sirius.

**A.N.: OK, tell me what you think. You know how to do that, push the little red, or in this case, white button!! **

**Thank you Oh crzy1 for being so into our story. Your reviews send a smile to our face. We had hoped you would catch on about us using your word! Happy hunting!!**


	7. Party Crashers

Chapter 7

A.N.: Ok, so we finally got this done. We went on a camping trip for the 4th and got burnt and sick, fun! So grab some popcorn and sit back and enjoy all the drama-ness!!

Disclaimer: Man if we owned Harry Potter and co. would we really be writing this?

Chapter 7 Party Crashers

Hermione woke up to someone tapping on her window. "What?" she mumbled groggily.

"Mione," Viktor said from out side on his broomstick.

"Viktor it is two O'clock in the morning," Hermione rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Oh that is very sweet of you."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh sorry, of course you can come in." Hermione got out of bed, tiptoed to the window and pulled the latch.

"Thanks," Viktor leaned in and kissed her lips.

"You have to stop doing that,"

"Why you don't like it when I kiss you?"

"No that is not it," Hermione giggled. "It gets me all excited."

"Really?" Viktor climbed inside the window, grabbed Hermione around the waist and kissed her neck.

"Viktor."

"What," Viktor smiled letting go of her.

"This is not the place or the time."

"Boohoo," Viktor said mockingly.

"Viktor you are acting like a child,"

"I shall stop," Viktor took a bow.

"Vik," Hermione laughed.

"Now, what should we do?"

"Sleep."

"Exactly…what?"

"You heard me now OUT!"

"But Baby," Viktor pleaded, "I seldom get to see you as it is,"

"Oh how can I resist those eyes?"

"You can't," Viktor smiled as he bent down to kiss her. Moaning against the taste she crushed her body to him and greedily kissed him. His hands were all over her moving on her back, it was erotic. He moved her to the bed, laid her down with out breaking the kiss and he moved to take off her blouse.

"Viktor stop," Hermione pulled away, but not before her shirt was taken completely off.

"Come on baby,"

"No I do not feel comfortable," Hermione squirmed underneath him, but she couldn't move for Viktor held her there tightly by the arms. "Viktor you are hurting me,"

"Sorry," Viktor let go but did not get up. Instead he kissed her neck and tried to unbutton her pants.

"Viktor Please stop," Hermione pleaded.

"Come on every one does this," he said as he removed his shirt and still attempting to get her pants off.

"Viktor let me go,"

"But Baby I love you and people do this when they love each other,"

"Well I am not like everyone," Hermione pushed on him with great force and was released. Then she ran, she ran down her stairs and out of the portrait hole. She ran down the hall and did not look back, until she bumped into some one. "Sorry, I…"

"Miss Granger inappropriately dressed and up after hours that will be forty points from Gryffindor," Snape growled.

Hermione didn't know what had come over her. She knew people in terrible situations weren't very rational. As she was wiping her tears and looking up into her professor's eyes, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Uh…that will… uh be… another f… fifty points for uh…inappropriate misconduct,"

"Oh professor something terrible has happened,"

"Uh…," Snape cleared his throat before continuing. "Maybe I could give you back forty points," Snape had his arms outstretched trying not to touch her. Clearly not knowing what to do he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed hoping this was the secret to what women wanted. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Mione?" Viktor's voice sounded down the hall.

"Oh my god don't you ever go home?" Snape snarled.

"Would you let go of my girlfriend… PLEASE!"

The two men were staring down at each other and breathing hard. "Okay," Hermione stepped between her the two, and she placed a hand on Viktor while putting her other hand at a distance from Snape. "Just rewind and freeze."

"Well pardon me for minding if my girlfriend is hugging another man,"

"Oh you're dating him now?" Snape mocked a smile.

"Well I think we are done here," Hermione pulled on Viktor's clothing and walked away with him.

"Fine but I am taking back those forty points," Snape shouted after them.

"Look Hermione I am so sorry I would never hurt you," Viktor explained as they ran down the corridor

"I guess I knew that," she leaned up and kissed his warm lips. Letting go she smiled at him. "You had better go," she winked and with a smile went back to bed.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Harry woke up stretched and went down to breakfast and as usual was met with a crowd, mostly girls and the occasional guy, crowding around the fat lady.

"Wow," Harry said.

"Oh look it's him," A blond girl shrieked.

"Oh please," Pansy more than said aloud. "Oh look it is the Boy who just would not die," She laughed.

"Shove off Pansy."

"Oooo, looks like the famous Harry Potter woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Harry just walked away from this fight. "Wait Potter, are you not going to give me a little attention you always do," Pansy hissed waving her black hair.

"Harry there you are," Abby walked up behind him.

"Oh, hi Abby, how are your parents?" Pansy laughed.

Abby stopped trying to help out Harry to look at the enemy. "That was way harsh,"

"It's what I live for hon." Pansy mocked a smile.

"Pansy you are a major… witch with a capital 'b'." And with that she left in a huff.

Pansy stared after her first with fire than with confusion. "What dose that mean?" someone whispered in her ear and fire replaced confusion. "That…."

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Abby hey Abby wait up," Blaise yelled after her. "Look Pansy is what you said a witch."

"Well than she would be perfect for you," and she walked off. Than she felt it, the first pain, she collapsed to the ground.

"Abby?" Blaise asked. "Abby, oh god," he practically whispered. "HELP! HELP SOME BODY HELP,"

Lupin heard the cries for help and came running. "What happened," he said in a harsh voice.

"I don't know she just fell over,"

"Abby can you hear me?"

"Stop yelling," Abby whispered.

"Abby you are experiencing the first affects of the transformation," Lupin hissed in her ear so only she could hear. "Now here is what I am going to do, I am going to help you up and take you to the hospital wing and put you next to David,"

"What?" Abby weakly questioned.

"He felt the same thing," Lupin explained as he helped her up.

"Is there anything I can do," Blaise asked nervously.

"Just visit her in the day," Lupin smiled.

Lupin walked Abby up the steps down the hall until they reached the Hospital Wing. Lupin carefully went to a nearby bed and made her lie down. Lupin then clutched his chest as if in plain.

"You look like one of us," David piped up.

"Yea," Lupin laughed, "I have some things to do but I certainly will return later in the day," with that Lupin left.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Luna walked lazily to her first class of the day: Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was the first one to have arrived. As she walked in Sirius looked up, "Aw Miss," He looked down at his chart, "Lovegood I presume."

"Yea indeed Professor,"

"And how are you today?"

"I have been worse,"

"Aw I see," Sirius went back to his charts as Luna took a seat in the back.

"Luna," Haylie came in with tears in her eyes.

"Haylie what on earth is wrong,"

"David was suppose to meet me at the entrance but he ditched."

"No he is in the hospital wing." Sirius mumbled without looking up.

"What?" Haylie and Luna cried in unison.

"Lupin took him up there this morning."

With that Haylie dashed out of the room followed closely by Luna. When Haylie entered the Hospital she saw David and Abby deep in talk.

"David," Haylie exclaimed.

"Haylie you should be in class,"

"So should you,"

"Aw, but you see, I am incapable of correct movement so I am unable to attend class," David smiled.

Haylie opened her mouth to respond but instead kissed him full on the lips. She softly brushed his lips with hers.

"Haylie I thought we agreed to take this slow," David let go.

"Right sorry,"

"Now off you go,"

And Haylie went with Luna beside her.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Hermione walked into potions class and to her delight was the only one in there besides Professor Snape. "Uh professor I wanted to talk to you about last night."

Snape looked up with cold eyes, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Do not play that mind game with me you know exactly what I am talking about."

"I assure you I do not,"

"That is Bull crap yes you do!"

"Do not tell me what I do and do not know,"

"I will if you are lying,"

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape hissed, "Now go sit down."

"No not until you agree to what has happened,"

"Detention Miss Granger."

"You can't do that,"

"Yea well I just did," Snape pointed to a seat that was in the front which Hermione took albeit reluctantly.

"You will regret this," Hermione growled.

"Oh I am sure," Snape sneered.

"Mione,"

"Viktor, "Hermione's word barley escaped her lips when he kissed her.

"Seriously don't you ever go home," Snape growled.

"Not when my baby is being harassed by a no-gooder like you." Viktor kissed Hermione's nose and faced Snape with Fire burning in his eyes. "Now I will be back shortly are you all right?"

"Yea,"

"Good," and with that Viktor left.

The class started but was very boring. Hermione kept looking for Abby and David but they never came. "Hey Harry," Hermione said as the bell rang.

"What?"

"Do you know where Abby and David are?"

"Last I heard they were in the Hospital wing,"

"Thanks." And with that she dashed off and went to the Hospital wing. "There you guys are," Hermione said in barely a whisper.

"You were looking for us," Abby said with a much stronger voice then Hermione pictured.

"Well yea," Hermione said in a mock stunned voice.

"Aw," David said in a weaker voice.

"Are you okay,"

"Yeah I am just not myself," David winced as if in extreme pain.

"Here I am here I am," Lupin's merry voice came closer. "Here this will help," Lupin handed Abby some bluish gray liquid.

"I am not taking that," Abby looked at it with disgust.

"Professor isn't that Wolfsbane Potion?" Hermione cut in.

"Hmm," Lupin nodded as he tried to force feed Abby.

"But Professor that is for werewolves,"

"I know Hermione now please," Lupin finally shoved the spoon in Abby's mouth. "There now don't spit it out," Lupin said in a stern voice.

"See Ab that wasn't tha…" Lupin shoved a hard spoon into David's mouth which made Abby laugh.

"See David that wasn't that bad," Abby mocked him.

"Okay you kiddies play nice," Lupin smiled. "Hermione come on or you will be late for transfiguration,"

"Right Professor," Hermione gave the Andrews a wave and hopped away.

"I will be back to check on you,"

"Don't bother," Abby rolled her eyes. Lupin paused shook his head and continued out of the door.

"Pst Abby,"

"Oh no," Abby closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Abby," Blaise came and shook her.

"Okay that did not work," Abby opened her eyes and came face to face with a white puppy with big blue eye's "What the hell,"

"Don't scare it,"

"Okay but what is it doing here?"

"I bought it for you,"

"You bought me a puppy?"

"Yeah, what do you want a cat instead,"

"What? No I…you did not have to get me a puppy,"

"Yeah but I wanted to, so here," Blaise put the puppy in Abby's lap and walked off.

"What am I going to do with a puppy?"

"Keep it," David shrugged.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Luna walked out of her class and headed to lunch with Haylie on her arm.

"You and Ron seem to be better," Haylie smiled.

"Yeah maybe I still feel a little awkward around him," Luna admitted.

"Hey baby how about coming and sitting with me," a voice came out of the crowd as the two girls entered the great hall.

"Wha…" Luna said flabbergasted.

The entire hall erupted into laughter and Luna went red.

"Yeah it turns out you are an easy chick to get so you want to come back to my dorm?" Another male voice shouted.

"Oh no! How did everyone find out?" Luna turned to Haylie.

"Well we are in a school and this was a complete secret so of course the whole school will find out." Haylie thought out loud.

"Hey baby," a voice then a whistle. Tears started to fill Luna's eyes as she turned to run but ran into Ron's chest.

"I will take care of this babe," he whispered in her ear.

"Hey what is your problem," Ron walked over to the speaker, a Slytherin.

"Hey come on it was just a joke,"

"Dose it look like she is laughing?"

"Well it made me laugh,"

Ron turned around then turned back and punched him in the jaw. "Shut up and leave her alone," Ron shouted.

"Come on babe let's go," Ron put his arm around her neck and walked off.

Haylie looked back in the hall, started to go red and ran out. She ran up to the couple and linked arms with Luna.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked her giving her a squeeze.

"Yea," Was all she managed before she ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Harry walked into the Lunchroom followed as usual by about thirty girls. "Look ladies, ladies I have to go eat now so, see you," Harry said backing cautiously away from the group.

"Okay Harry see you after lunch," a first year said blowing kisses at him.

"Oh look, isn't that sweet? Potter has a girl friend," Pansy said getting up and pointing.

The first year went red and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry looked at her with remorseful eyes.

"So Potter when is the wedding?" Pansy continued with out losing her rhythm. "Can I come so I can barf," she laughed.

Harry closed his eyes and just wished that he could disappear. He also wished everyone would just leave him alone. He hadn't had a single day when he was alone and it was driving him mad, he couldn't even go to the bathroom without an escort. It was enough to make anyone insane.

"You will not believe the day I've been having," Hermione slammed her books on the table taking a spot next to Harry. Harry snapped out of his distraction to look at Hermione. She looked exceptionally troubled today.

"Why don't you educate me?" Harry said putting all his focus into Hermione's ramble.

"So there was an occurrence very early this morning which involved Professor Snape, and when I went to talk about it he completely acted like nothing happened," Hermione took a deep breath and then continued dropping her voice to barley a whisper. "And when ever I have these sessions he just watches me like he is going to kill me."

"Oh Mione that is just Snape," Harry said in his most reassuring voice.

"LOOK," Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pointed. "He is doing it again, I only wish I knew what he was thinking." Hermione frowned.

"Hermione you are so paranoid," Harry laughed.

"Oh ha, ha," Hermione mocked a laugh.

"Oh come on Mione lighten up."

"But what if he comes and kills me in my sleep."

"Well at least you can get a good night sleep." Harry moaned.

"Oh I am sorry Harry I should be more considerate, LOOK he is getting up I had better go and hide," And with that Hermione got up and ran out of the room.

Harry put his head in his hands and took a deep breath when someone tapped his shoulder. "Please just go away," Harry moaned looking up.

"Sorry," Some girl blubbered and ran off crying.

"No wait I am sorry," Harry regretted it and ran after her.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Abby rolled over trying to get some sleep but the puppy kept licking her face and keeping her awake. She had to admit it was pretty cute. She patted it on the head when she heard foot steps coming toward the wing. She instantaneously closed her eyes.

"Yeah is Abby in here," It was a woman's voice. "Thank you," The foot steps got closer. "Abby," A gentle hand laid on her shoulder. Abby's eyes shot opened. "Hey my name is Tonks, I am Lupin's Wife,"

"No way I did not know that he had a love life," Abby said truly shocked.

"Yes," he is still in shock, "he also has a son,"

"Wow," Abby mouthed.

"Well I came here to try and reason with you about you know,"

"Don't tell me that you know,"

"Of course I know, Lupin does not keep secrets from me and lately he has been stressed and I think that it has to do with you,"

"You think that this is my fault," Abby hissed. "Well next time I get attacked by a werewolf I will make sure to ask him to not bite me."

"Look I just want you to lay off him a bit,"

"He wont leave me alone so why should I?"

"He is only trying to help,"

"Well I didn't ask for his help,"

"Yeah but Dumbledore did," Tonks said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Look I know what happened to you and your brother was terrible I know I lost my parents in the war so believe me it is something I dream about every night but I get on with my life, but you know Lupin hasn't even see you cry yet so just knock it off," Tonks said the tears creating a water fall of despair.

"Look just leave me alone all of you I can take care of this on my own and I will be okay,"

"Yea well I am not worried about you I fear for my husband," Tonks then pushed a hand through her bubble gum pink hair and stormed off.

Abby couldn't believe that Tonks, who was she to come and talk to her about stupid Lupin? Abby rolled over in the bed and closed her eyes trying to picture Emma's cute smile and warm eyes. Then for the first time since it happened Abby let a tear fall down her face.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Ginny was walking on her way to dinner when she heard two people shouting.

"You told her what!" Lupin's voice rang.

"Some one had to and since you don't have the…"

"Honey this was not your place now I am going to have to go talk to her and fix this mess you made," Ginny heard footsteps leaving only then did she let her self be seen. Tonks was standing with her head hung down in distress.

"Tonks what was that all about?" She asked.

Tonks looked up with shining eyes, "Oh Ginny, that? Oh nothing, well I may have told Abby Andrews that I was not worried about her,"

"Tonks I am surprised! You, of all people, should understand her,"

"Oh I do, I was just so mad at her for not knowing when she needs help and I have to dash, you know, damage control" Tonks smiled and ran after Lupin.

Ginny entered the great hall and sat down next to Ron who was attempting to shove a whole Boneless chicken into his mouth.

"Honestly Ron don't you have any manners?" Ginny said disgusted.

"Gin like I keep telling Mione I am a growing boy and need my food," Ron said taking another helping of pudding.

"What ever, listen you guys I just over heard Lupin yelling at Tonks about some thing to do with some counseling thing,"

"So," Harry mumbled.

"Well she mentioned Abby, and I think that she and David are the ones he his counseling,"

"Wait you think that we have two werewolves at Hogwarts," Ron said after swallowing his mouthful of treacle tarts.

Ginny nodded, "remember in the summer when Lupin said that there were two kids from Alaska that were coming to England to live with their God parents? I think the two kids are Abby and David, I think they are the werewolves."

"So what if they are?"

"Well aren't werewolves supposed to be dangerous…, O HERMIONE!" Ginny waved her arms and Hermione joined them.

"What is up?" she said merrily.

"You must be doing better," Harry said striking up a conversation. Hermione was about to respond when Ginny spoke.

"Shut up Harry, Mione what are you and Snape working on?"

Hermione frowned at the odd question, well we are trying to find a cure for the werewolves," she simply retorted still frowning. Ginny looked at the others with wide eyes.

"Ginny thinks that Abby and David Andrews are werewolves," Ron answered Hermione's unasked question.

"Now that you mention it Lupin was giving them Wolfsbane," Hermione pointed out.

"What?" Harry and Ron said together.

"Honestly don't you two pay attention in potions class?"

"Why would we want to do that when we have you Mione?" Ron said sardonically.

"Wolfsbane is the potion that keeps a werewolf tame."

"Okay so we have two werewolves in the school, yikes." Ron said.

"RON!" Hermione said mortified "Abby and David have not shown any aggressive manners so far so we have nothing to fear,"

"Not true! Remember at the start of term feast? The way Abby looked at me like she wanted to eat me," Harry said looking nervous.

"Oh boys," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Abby woke up with extreme pain as the sun was going down. She looked over to see David already awake.

"Hey Ab, do you feel weird?" he whispered.

"Yea I hurt all over,"

"I think it is starting to…" He gave a groan which was followed by Abby.

"Okay I am here not to worry," Lupin dashed into the room. "We must go," David got up but Abby felt like she could barely move. "Abby?" Lupin said with concern in his voice.

"Can you help me up I feel like I will fall apart any second."

Lupin laughed at that as he took Abby's arm and put it around his neck. "Can you walk?" Abby shook her head as she felt ready to puke. "Okay let us go, now everyone will be asleep and anyone who is not will be teachers so we have nothing to fear."

Abby limped as pain after pain swept through her. She closed her eyes as she let Lupin lead her to where ever they were going.

"I thought you guys would never come," came an excited voice. Abby opened her eyes and saw Professor Black standing before her and David. Feeling vulnerable she tried to turn around.

"Hey, no you don't," Lupin grunted.

"Well what is he doing here?" Abby asked as she struggled in Lupin's grip.

"He is an Animagus so he will be safe," Lupin smiled.

"Well I…Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Abby screamed as she fell limp in Lupin's arms.

"Abby?" Lupin sighed, "She's fighting it," Lupin scooped her in his arms as shook her. "Abby look at me," Abby turned her gave to meet Lupin's. "Abby don't fight it you must do this understand?"

Abby nodded her head as David moaned. Lupin looked at him and gestured to Sirius to give him an arm. Sirius obliged and took Davids arm and acted as a splint. Then the five people went down the steps just as Abby and David went to take form same as Lupin. Lupin never dropped Abby even though the pain was excruciating. When they reached the whomping willow Abby was struggling in Lupin's grasp leaving marks and dripping blood. Lupin dropped Abby who landed with a thud.

"Sirius!" Lupin gasped.

Sirius nodded in an unspoken agreement as he gently put down a wiggling David and initiate the change into a big black shaggy dog. Sirius barked at the fully changed Abby, David, and Lupin and ran into the hole just under the tree. The three werewolves followed him down the tunnel.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Hermione woke up screaming but was put to silence by a gentle hand on her head.

"Mione are you all right," Viktor whispered in her ear biting on her ear lobe.

Hermione giggled at the sensation tingling down her spine. "Viktor what are you…" Her words were lost when Viktor captured her lips with his. She moaned at his taste as he leaned over her. Hermione enveloped her arms around his neck as she giggled.

"May I ask what is so funny my love?"

"Nothing just you,"

"Aww I see," And with that Viktor deepened his kiss.

"Mmmm I like that," Hermione gasped when Viktor let go.

"I wanted to apologize again about last night," Viktor said getting up. "I do not know what came over me and I am really sorry."

"Viktor," Hermione whispered.

"Please," a silent tear went down Viktor's cheek.

"Come with me," Hermione took Viktor's hand and led him out of the Portrait hole.

"Mione where are we going?"

"Here," Hermione pointed to a door and lead him into it.

"Where are we my sweet?"

"The room of requirement,"

"What is that?"

"It is a room that if you need anything it will produce it…" she paused a moment to point in to the room. "See look,"

Viktor dipped his head and saw a whole lot of pads and sleeping bags. "So what are we going to use it for?"

"Nothing I am holding a slumber party, for us girls," Hermione added as she saw the look of excitement on Viktor's face.

Viktor smiled as he pulled Hermione to him to give her a kiss. Hermione hissed and groaned at the taste of his flesh, sweet and salty. Viktor crushed his body to hers and kissed her passionately then he let go.

"Snape," Hermione whispered.

"Oh how can you think of him at a time like this?"

"No Professor Snape," Hermione pointed and there stood professor Snape looking displeased and then he spoke.

"I thought you wiser than this Miss Granger," Snape indicated Viktor.

"We were just kissing Professor,"

"No I think he had other plans on his mind."

"Stop attacking her and deal with me," Viktor spoke with fire in his voice.

"I am not hurting her but you I wouldn't mind taking a swing at."

"Snape I am warning you,"

"And I the same for you now Miss Granger come here!"

"Mione don't go he is a monster,"

"There is only one monster here." Snape hissed. "Miss Granger."

Hermione did as she was told and went to stand behind Snape. "We weren't doing anything wrong."

"Shhhh," Snape hushed her in a soothing voice.

"Mione," Viktor whispered.

"Now Miss Granger come," Snape gave Viktor a growl before leaving.

"Sir?" Hermione said uncertainly.

"I said hold you tongue," Snape hissed once more. Hermione gave a small squeak as they walked. After a long while Snape stopped sighed and turned around. "Miss Gran… Hermione," Her name felt sour on his tongue. "Why even bother with him?"

"You really want to know?" Hermione said testing him. He gave a curt nod. "Because he isn't a git like you." Then Hermione turned and ran back to her Dorm.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

The next day of classes were long for Ginny since the thought of Abby being a werewolf was stuck in her head. On the last class Hermione walked up to her.

"Snape gets under my skin so much,"

"Hmmm," Ginny got up and placed her bags on her shoulder as she watched Abby do the same. "Look at her she acts so normal."

"That is because she is normal."

"Yeah but…"

"Well you had better get used to her because I invited her to the slumber party."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ginny shouted in a whisper.

"Hey Abby over here," Hermione called to Abby.

"What's up," Abby said tiredly.

"What happened to you," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Nothing just got cut up a bit." Abby shrugged.

"Well come on let's go down to dinner and then head up to get our stuff," Mione said merrily.

"For What?" Abby gave Hermione a confused look.

"For the party silly," and with that Hermione ran off to the great hall.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Pansy was looking for some sausage to put on plate but apparently it was all gone. Frustrated she looked up to see Potter walking in with his friends. Pansy unexpectedly got exceedingly envious of Harry and his gang. All her life she was always alone. She had no one to tell hush-hush stuff with or go to slumber parties with and that was the way it was and was forever going to be.

She heaved a sigh as she walked over to the Gryffindor table to see if they had any sausages, they did, and big surprise it was right next to Harry. Pansy leaned forward to grab a couple when Harry looked her dead in the eyes.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked dangerously.

"Just grabbing a couple of these," she indicated the sausage.

"Oh well here," Harry threw the basket at her and the whole hall started to laugh.

"Harry you are so…"

"So intimidating?" Harry offered.

"I was looking for idiotic," Pansy sneered.

"Am I? Well than what are you?"

"I am leaving."

"Bye, bye," Harry waved mockingly.

As Pansy went to progress past him when she brushed his arm with her's, she paused to look at him in his perfect green eyes. She felt a stab of wanting and felt irritated for feeling that way. She cleared her throat before she walked past him. What was it the made her sizzle every time she went near him. Pansy Parkinson never felt that way about anyone.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Abby walked down the hall to her dorm when she saw Lupin talking with Sirius. She wanted to turn around but got curious and moved in closer.

"Well can you help her?" Sirius said trying to be quiet.

"Hmmm I am not sure at this point you know?" Lupin said jadedly.

"Lupin you never give up especially with some one like you."

"I know but I have never seen anyone fight it as much as she is I just don't know what to do any more." Lupin gave a sigh as he ruffled his hair.

"Just don't give up hope,"

"I will try, but she is so difficult and I am just no good at this teenage stuff."

"Well soon little Teddy will be a teenager."

"Not too soon." Lupin stretched his arms out before continuing. "What should I do I mean she won't listen to a word I say and I think that there is no hope for her."

"But Lupin I…"

"No I really think I should let this one…"

Abby couldn't stomach to hear any more as she backed away. Breathing heavily she wanted to scream but couldn't manage. Then she decided to run but Lupin caught her as soon as she turned.

"Did you hear that?" he asked with a demanding tone of voice.

"I am sorry I couldn't help."

"Hey I should be apologizing," Lupin said in a soothing voice.

"No I should since I am so hard to manage," Abby glowered at him severely.

"Abby," Lupin stressed her name.

"Is everything all right here?" Blaise asked. Abby was about to tell him off when she got an idea.

"Yes Professor Lupin is bothering me could you make him leave?" Abby said in her most babyish voice.

"Professor I am sorry but bugger off," Blaise waved his hands making Lupin turn on his heel and leave. "There now," he said placing his hands on her shoulder; Abby shrugged off his touch and was begging to walk away. "Hey wait," Abby turned. "Don't you want to hang out or something?" Blaise asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No I have somewhere to be."

"Where?"

"In the room of…" Abby stopped abruptly.

"Requirements?" Abby, who knew she was caught, nodded. "Well can I crash that party?" Abby couldn't help but blush at that.

"Why do you want to be with me?"

"Why? Because you are so lonely,"

"Shut up. Well maybe you can crash this party," Abby giggled.

"Yea and than I can report back to my parents and you can to yours and…"

"I am sorry do I have screw with me written on my forehead." Abby hissed.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't think," Blaise smacked his head.

"No you didn't think, that's your problem you like to screw with people."

"I… I…"

"Just leave me alone," Abby than walked off to the room of requirements her nose in the air. As she reached the door she heard laughter from the other side and abruptly became sad. Who was she kidding she was never going to be like them, never. So taking a deep breath she walked through the door.

"Abby we were beginning to think you wouldn't make it," Hermione laughed as she pulled Abby inside.

"Hey Abby, so I did not see you last night where were you?" Ginny asked innocently as Hermione gave her a look of daggers.

Abby became nervous, "I couldn't sleep so I walked around." Abby gave an anxious giggled.

"Aw I see," Ginny looked her up and down before sulking away.

"Did I do something?"

"Don't worry about it," Hermione took Abby's arm in hers and walked around showing her every thing. "Hey Haylie over here."

"Whats up? Hermione, Abby." Haylie smiled. "So how about this party, the last time I went to a party was with my great aunt and man was that tedious." Haylie rambled.

"Yeah the last time I went to a party my dad…" Abby stopped speaking, just the thought of her family brought memories. "The last party was my party."

"Oh so when was that," Haylie said.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah I think that I am kind of hungry. Who wants some chips?"

"Sign me up," Hermione laughed, "how about you Abby."

"Oh no I'm not really hungry," as pain ran through Abby and she couldn't shake it. Pain for her family and for herself she needed to speak to someone. A Bang sounded on the door which made Abby jump, the door opened.

"Can we join the party," Ron said stepping in with a whole bunch of boys.

"Ron this is a private party," Hermione giggled.

"Hermione what kind of a party doesn't have boys?" Ginny giggled.

"Aw," Hermione groaned in defeat.

"Let's get this party started right now," Harry boomed in a mock deep voice.

"Hey watch it," Ginny laughed as the boys put up a speaker system.

Abby slunk off in a corner to be alone. "Why me," She moaned.

"Abby?" a gentle voice whispered.

Abby looked up to see Blaise's perfect tan face, she smiled as his accent soothed her. Than she remembered that she was mad at him so she turned her smile upside down. "What do you want?"

"Just to hang," He shrugged.

"Oh."

"So what are you doing all by yourself?"

"Trying to ignore you."

"Listen Abby I need to talk to you."

"Yeah well how about you don't." Abby hissed.

"Abby please," Blaise moaned.

"No, because I don't want to talk to you," and with that she got up and joined the rest of the party.

"Abby some party," Harry came up behind her grabbing her waist.

"Harry are you drunk?" Abby laughed as harry started to rock her from side to side.

"Maybe a little," Harry slurred his words.

"Well than maybe I should offer you a dance."

"Maybe," Harry lifted Abby up and started to sway with her body.

"Harry? Can I cut in?" the thick accented voice of Blaise sounded from Abby's side.

"Of course," Harry took a bow after setting her down then went to Hermione and started to dance with her.

The next song was a slow one. "Abby may I have this dance?" Blaise asked.

"I suppose," Abby sighed as Blaise took her hand and put his arm around her waist. They danced in a slow rhythm swaying with each others body, in spite of herself she laid her head on his masculine chest.

"Abby can I talk?"

"No," Abby mumbled as she enjoyed the rhythm of his body. The song ended all too soon for Abby as she let go of Blaise. "That was surprisingly nice."

"I took ball room lessons when I was six," Blaise admitted sheepishly. "My five year old sister is upset because she can't take them until she is six." Blaise laughed. "Do you have a little sibling?" Abby slapped him across the face.

"Do not mess with me okay." Abby felt a salty tear roll down her cheek as she ran out of the room.

David walked up to him pointing a swaying finger at him. "Uh Uh! Not cool."

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Abby wiped the flowing tears from her eyes as she walked right out side Lupin's door. "Come in," His tired voice sounded from the other side as she knocked. "Abby! What a surprise."

"Can I talk with you?"

"Yea, sure that is what is am here for." Lupin indicated a chair. Abby closed the door before she took a seat.

A.N.: Ok, so hope you all liked this chapter! It is nice and long, hope you like them that way. Don't forget to push that little button and REVIEW!! We like reviews, and well, we appreciate those who have reviewed, but an author would like more than that. Generally speaking.


	8. 10 Things I Hate About You

Chapter 8 10 Things I Hate About You A.N.: So this is FINALLY finished, and I hope all my hard work pays off.

Disclaimer: NOTHING, I own NOTHING… I wish…

Chapter 8 10 Things I Hate About You

Abby felt refreshed as she walked out of Lupin's office later that night. She hadn't told anybody anything like that, not even David. She was heading up to bed when she spotted someone lying on the floor. She quickly ran over to find Ginny lying there fast asleep. She shook her, in order to wake her up but Ginny wasn't moving.

"Help, someone help me," Abby was yelling looking down both ends of the hall. She noticed a shadow and withdrew the breath she was holding, only to hold it again when she noticed who it was. "Help me please, she won't wake up."

"Why would I help her?"

"Because whether you like it or not, if she dies her death would be on your conscience."

"I don't have a conscience."

"Bull, ok, enough with your ridiculous games, maybe they work on most people, but on me, Malfoy. You do have a conscience and if you don't help and she dies, you will eternally have her death on your mind. Now get over your mind games and lend me some of your strength, we need to get her to the hospital wing."

Draco just stood in shock as this witch told him off, he didn't know what to do so he decided he would just help her. He picked up the little Weaslette and was surprised at how light she was. She definitely needed to eat more, though why he was thinking this, he had no idea.

"Andrews, where are you going? The hospital wing is this way," said Draco pointing down a different hallway than she was about to take.

"Thanks, I am still too new to know where everything is."

"No problem," said Draco immediately wishing he hadn't.

"Wow, see I knew I was right, you are changing Draco and I think it all has to do with this girl you are holding. I see things and its hard to miss the fact that you two are always fighting."

"I like fighting with her, she is spunky and full of life. She knows how to do it and I don't know why I am telling you this." Said Draco looking questionably at Abby.

"I have a great talent of people opening up to me, what can I say? I have that look," Abby said giving it to him.

"You two should be in bed," said Madame Pomfrey coming out of the hospital wing.

"Madame, we need help. I found her in the hallway and she won't wake up," said Abby looking worriedly at Ginny.

Draco was still awkwardly holding her and nearly dropped her when she started cuddling with him. He looked at Madame Pomfrey with pleading in his eyes and she pointed to a bed he could place her in. Once he made sure she was comfortable he made to leave because Abby was already gone. He thought that was fishy, but didn't say anything as he walked towards the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need you to stay. Just in case she wakes up, it's nice to have someone here to make sure she doesn't get scared."

"But, she might be even more scared if I…"

"No buts, there is a chair beside her bed you are welcomed to use. I will be running a few tests on her to see what the problem is."

As Madame Pomfrey went about her tests and checked her vitals, Draco sat very stiffly in the chair. He had no clue what to do; Malfoy's weren't caught in these sorts of predicaments. Eventually Madame Pomfrey went into her office and left Draco alone with Ginny.

He just stared at her and tried to understand her, even though she couldn't tell him. He knew she was very popular, even with the guys, and that she had dated Potter at one point. He didn't know if that was still the case, but guessed that it was not. She was outspoken and extremely smart, she had to be in order to move up a grade. He was still deep in thought when he heard a little scream come from Madame Pomfrey's office. She came running out and looked terrified and sad as she glanced down at Ginny.

"Something terrible has happened and I need you to know of it. Do you think you can handle that? If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, understood?"

He quickly nodded as he looked the medi-witch directly in the eye.

"She was given the Draught of the Living Death and then her memory was modified. When she awakes, she will be sore with bruises and she won't know how she got them. Nobody will unless she regains her memory, there is a way we could do it but it involves a potion. I don't know if I should bother Severus because he is involved in a really important project." She said muttering to herself as she walked back into

Draco had no idea what he was doing and honestly he just wanted to leave. As he watched her, she started to open her eyes and look around. When her eyes landed on him, she gave a scared whimper and tried to get as far from him as she could.

"Look, I don't want to be here as much as you, but I was directed to stay. I didn't do anything to you so you can just calm down, ok?"

Ginny gave a tiny nod and was thankful she didn't have to be with him for that long. Madame Pomfrey came in and ordered Draco away saying that she needed to check Miss Weasley's vitals.

Draco walked away shaking his head with a slight smile on his lips. He didn't get very far when Blaise Zabini came up and joined him, both boys walking to the Slytherin common room.

"Is there a reason why you are following me? If you don't mind I have a lot on my mind and would like to be left alone."

"Draco, I have always considered you to be one of my better friends and I need to talk to you. Is there any way that you would be willing to talk to me? After that I promise I will leave you alone to stew over what ever is bothering you."

"Very well, let's go to my rooms as there will be more privacy there."

Blaise silently followed Draco to his Head Boy dormitory. He immediately started pacing as Draco sat down on his bed with a bemused expression on his face.

"You have no idea how hard it is to interact with her. I can't say anything when ever she is around and she never wants to talk to me. I find it interesting she was put in Gryffindor and her brother was placed in Slytherin. Anyway, whenever I get close enough to talk to her, I open my mouth and insert my foot. She is stubborn and hateful, and angry and I think I love her."

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Draco finally becoming intrigued.

"Abby Andrews," he stated simply. "I try to strike up conversations with her about things she might be interested in. I even mention her family, but she seems to hate that and gets even more mad at me."

"Abby Andrews? Are you serious mate?" said Draco as he

Got up and smacked Blaise in the back of the head. "Mate, seriously haven't you heard anything? Or are you too busy trying to make a move on her to hear?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Abby and her brother are different than everyone else. Listen I was listening to the trio and their friends and apperantly they are werewolves. Their family was attacked by an unknown werewolf in Alaska and they were the only survivors. Their mum, dad, and little five year old sister were killed and they were sent to Britain to live with their Godparents."

"Dude, how do you know all that?"

"Like I said, I listen with my hears, not my heart."

"Well, now I know why she hates me, man I have some damage control to take care of."

"Ok, but if I were you, I wouldn't mention the fact that you know what she is. She would most definitely shy away from you if she thinks you know."

"Thanks mate, I owe you one," and with that Blaise left Draco to his thoughts.

Draco was finally glad that he was able to stew when he heard a rushed knocking on his portrait hole.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" yelled Draco tired of being calm.

"Draco, please I need your help," he heard Pansy say from outside his room.

Reluctantly he got up and let Pansy in. As long as he was in this mood, he might as well help people.

"What do you want Pansy, and be quick, I need some alone time."

"I have a problem, and I don't know who to talk to about it."

"And I just happened to be the right candidate?"

"Draco, come on, I am serious."

"Fine, what is the problem?"

"I like someone, I like him a lot and I don't know what to do."

"Maybe, you should start by talking to him," said Draco sarcastically.

"Ha ha, not funny Draco. I am serious, I can't talk to him, he hates my guts and for good reason to."

"Oh? Who is the lucky guy?"

"I can't tell you, just right now. Later."

"Fine, my suggestion is not to complicate things. Guys are simple folk, most of us don't get the hints. So don't be subtle, but don't be a bitch either. That definitely turns guys off, we don't want someone who is mean, the only thing they are good for are a shag every know and then."

"Ok, so that means I have to change?"

"No, you don't, just be less you, more tamed , you know?"

"I think I can do that, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Great, glad you figured that out. Now if you could," he said motioning towards the door.

"Thanks Draco," she said as she kissed his cheek and ran out of the room.

"Finally," said Draco laying down on his bed and closing his eyes. He thought long and hard about everything and was still confused about some things.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"Hey Mione', can I talk to you real quick?" said Harry as Hermione was working on a paper for charms.

"Sure Harry, what's up?"

"Well, you and Krum, are pretty serious, right?"

"I would say that, but why do you ask?"

"I have this predicament, and I wanted your advice."

"Ok, shoot," said Hermione with a glint in her eye.

"Well, I may have a crush on this girl, and the problem is, she hates my guts."

"Are you positive she hates you?"

"Completely."

"I would say that you should take it slow. Approach her, don't let her approach you. Do it on your time, it could get awkward if you don't know what to say."

"Yea, that sounds good. Ok, thanks, that was easier than I thought." Said Harry as he left Hermione with a smile on her face.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

David and Haylie were cuddling later that night and just learning more about each other.

"Ok, so what is your favorite color?" said David.

"Well, I like bright colors, say pink or yellow, because who needs to be gloomy? Being happy is so much better than being all dark and mysterious. What about yours?"

"I like blue, I don't know why, I just do."

"Ha, that rhymes!" said Haylie as she snuggled in deeper.

"So are you ticklish?" said David as he got a gleam in his eye.

"No, not at all," Haylie replied as she tried to keep a straight face.

"Why do I get the impression you are lying to me?"

"Really? Where would you get that impression?"

"I don't know," he continued as he began to tickle her mercilessly.

When he finally decided to let Haylie catch her breath he sat back and just held her. He was in a real good place right now, and it was all because of this remarkable witch sitting next to him.

"So, I don't want anything big for my birthday…"

"When is your birthday," interrupted David.

"This Saturday, October 8th, I will be 17."

"You were planning on telling me this when?"

"Well, right now, I just told you."

"Yea, but that doesn't give me much time."

"For what, I just said I didn't want anything big, David."

"Come on Haylie, I am your boyfriend, I have to spoil you once in awhile, and birthdays are especially important."

"Fine, but at home we never do anything big, so I am not used to it. So please promise me you won't do anything too big, just you and me and something romantic."

"Okay, sure, you wont do anything big, I promise." Said David and before she could object he pulled her close and captured her lips with his.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

The next morning Harry was still thinking about what Hermione had said. Approach her on my schedule, it seemed like it would work, so when he saw her start to approach him, he left, or rather ran.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

When she saw him leave she frowned at herself. Maybe he was avoiding him, well, that rotten idiot. If he didn't know what was good for him, than screw him. Who needed him anyway, certainly not her. She thought as she felt stinging in her eyes and felt a tear roll down her face. Aww, she thought, I am leaking. With that she ran to the closest bathroom to try and fix her problem.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

David had big plans, he just couldn't let Haylie figure them out so he had Abby keeping her occupied. An hour later in storms an exasperated Abby, followed by a happy looking Haylie.

"David, thanks so much for suggesting I hang out with your sister. She is a blast to be around and I can see us being fast friends." Said Haylie not noticing David put his plans behind his back. He gave Abby the look, sort of to ask why Haylie was here and not being occupied somewhere else.

Abby gave him a look that clearly said we will talk later and gave him a wink and left.

"Oh, that was great, you are so intoned with each other that you have your own way of talking. I wish I had a twin to do that with. Sadly I am an only child from a broken home." Said Haylie as she sat on David's bed.

"So you had fun, really?"

"Of course, your sister has the funniest humor. So she told me a blonde joke with a girl named Haylie, which I totally thought was a cowinkadink that we have the same name. Anyway,

There was this bar and in the bar there was a magic mirror. If you told a lie it would suck you in.

One day a brunette, named Hermione, walked into this bar. She walked up to the mirror and said 'I think I'm the smartest woman in the world' and it sucked her in.

The next day a redhead, named Ginny, walked into the bar. She walked up to the mirror and said 'I think I'm the most beautiful woman in the world' and it sucked her in.

Then the next day a blonde, named Haylie, walked into the bar. She walked up to the mirror and said 'I think...' and it sucked her in.

"Oh, really, Abby told you this joke? Hmm, she is such a riot," said David through clenched teeth. "Do you want me to walk to you your common room?"

"Sure, you never know when a big bad wolf could come and gobble me up."

"Completely," said David having an idea pop into his head.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Ginny awoke tired and sore, but for the most part unhurt. She was nervous when the first person she saw was Malfoy, but when he appeared not wanting to hurt her, that nervousness subsided. Madame Pomfrey fussed over her and finally concluded that nothing was wrong with her and let her go. She was headed to class when she got stopped by Malfoy.

"Hey Weasley, so don't think that just because I was order to stay by your side, I am going to be all nice to you." With that he walked past her into their classroom, leaving her to follow him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

The week went by faster than David had anticipated, but luckily all of his plans were coming together rather nicely. On Saturday evening he was bringing Haylie to the Room of Requirement. When they entered Haylie gasped at how pretty everything was, not to mention romantic.

It was a lagoon setting with a little row boat on the beach. There was a table set up for two, with a single yellow rose in the middle. A house elf stood in the corner waiting to be of service and everything was so perfect. There was music playing in the background and Haylie almost cried when she heard what it was. He remembered everything about her and this was by far the best birthday present ever, not to mention, the most thoughtful.

"David, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just appreciate it. I tried to remember all of your favorite things and incorporated them into this. The music is a compilation of all the best Disney songs ever created, and you can have it afterwards. The setting is courteous of The Little Mermaid, which I remember as your favorite movie ever. I hope you like it, I tried really hard.

"David, this has to be the most perfect birthday ever, thank you so much."

"Wait, there is more. You have also received the entire collection of Disney movies, the collectables. And, I got you this," he said pulling a box out of his pocket.

When Haylie opened it up, she really did cry. It was beautiful and he was so thoughtful. Inside, laying on a satin pillow was a necklace. It had a silver wolf and a golden mermaid on a thin gold chain and was so perfect that Haylie was left speechless for a good minute.

"What is the wolf for David?"

"Oh, that, you'll find out later, another story for another day."

Haylie went up to David and pressed her lips to his. She kept the kiss until they both were in desperate need of some air. "I appreciate you so much, for all of this. I never got this much attention at home on my birthdays. You see my mom and dad are divorced, my mom stayed in Tennessee, and my dad moved here. My mom is an alcoholic and my dad is a workaholic, I chose the lesser of two evils and followed my dad. Thank you for loving me enough to do this for me."

"Of course, Haylie, you deserve this, don't think you don't. Shall we eat," he asked pulling out her chair for her.

"Thanks, what's on the menu," she asked as he sat down.

"Anything my lady wishes for."

The two love birds sat, ate, talked and really got to know one another. They took a ride in the lagoon for a little bit with a house elf taking numerous pictures, eventually the evening died down and David had one more thing he wanted to show her.

"I found this place during my first week here and is absolutely the best place to watch the sunset." He said taking her hand and leading her up an incredibly long and narrow staircase. When they got to the top there was just a door standing in their way which David immediately opened.

"SURPRISE!"

Haylie just stood there shocked, and then immediately rounded on David. "I thought I told you I just wanted this to be between you and me."

"I know, but you aren't serious. You only said that because nobody makes a big deal out of your birthday. Be honest, if I hadn't done this you would have been a little disappointed."

"Fine, I will just say thank you and be on with the festivities. Did I mention that I thank you?"

"Maybe once, but it sounds nice to hear it."

Haylie playfully shoved him and started through the throngs of people. She couldn't believe he had organized all of this and was duly impressed. She had a lot of fun and it was a birthday she would never forget.

A.N.: Ok, hope you like it and hope you don't mind all the refrences with the Disney Movies. Our family is huge on Disney so I thought I would incorporate that into the story and Haylie seemed to be the perfect candidate. Chapter nine is in the works and should be up shortly. It will be up faster with more reviews, so you know what to do.


	9. Letters to Me

Chapter 9

**AN: **Here it is, chapter nine, hope you all enjoy

**Disclaimer: **Nothing, nothing is ours!!

Chapter 9 Letters to Me

Severus sat in his office looking through some papers trying to figure out some way to begin the process of potion making for the werewolves. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Snape wiped his temple as the door opened.

"Hi Professor," Hermione said stepping inside.

"Sit down Miss Granger."

"What are we going to do to day?"

"We are going to use the information that we have gathered and research what ingredients could work."

Hermione grabbed her bag and started to rummage through it, pulling out a quill and parchment. Crossing her legs she began to write.

Snape went back to looking at his papers and began to write as well. After awhile Hermione stretched making her robes go up revealing her slim legs. Giving a yawn she crossed her legs and bit the tip of her quill and appeared to be deep in thought. Snape's eyes wandered over to where Hermione sat writing away. Hermione looked up meeting Snape's gaze. She gave him a frown and put down her parchment.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Stare at me, it is really quite annoying."

"Would you like me to stop?" Snape smiled.

"Yes!" Hermione snapped.

"Miss Granger do not flatter yourself with thinking that anyone would be interested in you."

"Well just because your life sucks, get off mine."

"How dare you."

"Now if you will excuse me Professor I think I will sit over there," Hermione pointed to the couch near the door. She laid out on the couch and started to work again.

Snape shook his head and ran a hand through his greasy black hair. He couldn't help but smiling at her, she could really hold her own in a battle of wits. He looked back down at his parchment and began to write down ideas and thoughts about what made up Wolfsbane. His eyes darted across the parchment and wondered over to where Hermione was sitting with her legs crossed. Hermione looked up at him and gave him a sarcastic smile which Snape returned. A knock sounded on the door.

"Enter," Snape muttered in his most evil voice.

"Snape, may I have a word?" said Sirius Black, poking his head around the door.

Wanting an excuse to have Hermione out of his room he nodded and waved her off.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Hermione bounced down the hall looking at her watch and smiling. Krum was going to have an authorized meeting with her (she had insisted) and he would be joining her for breakfast in about ten minutes. When she entered the dining area she was surprised to see him already there.

"Mione my love," he scooted over to give her some room next to him.

"Thanks," Hermione blushed giggling a little bit.

"So what are you going to eat?" Krum tried to strike up conversation.

"A little bit of everything."

"That's cool, so when does the mail…" But his words were drowned out as a hundred owls came flapping in.

"Right now."

"Oh ha-ha," Krum rolled his eyes as a letter landed in Hermione's lap.

"Oh thank you," Hermione said to the owl as she looked at the envelope, it read _TO Viktor_. That owl must be new, she thought as she was about to hand the letter to him. She decided not to, after all, it had been delivered to her, and something was wrong with this picture. The loopy girly handwriting gave her the willies as if this were a personal letter, from another female.

"What's that?" Krum asked as he picked up a bacon slice.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly stuffing the letter in her robes.

After breakfast and after Krum insisted he visit tonight she went back to her dorm. She took the letter back out and laid on her stomach and bent her knees staring at it. Hermione longed to open it but did not want to butt into Krum's business. Deciding she would risk it she peeled open the letter and read:

_Hey baby,_

_"I haven't heard from you in awhile and I wanted to know if we were still on for lunch? I also wanted to thank you for the thing you did for me, it was great. I liked how you did it, over and over again. It made me drunk on your loving, more then I ever have before. Well I wanted to tell you that I hope you are having fun with your sister at Hogwarts, she is a seventh year right? Well I would so like to meet her and maybe we will when you and I get settled in and I can't wait to see you tonight so you can ravishe me until we are both left wanting more. Hee, hee well ttyl got to go. _

_Veronica_

Hermione read the letter over and over again not wanting to believe it. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she read it one more time. She roughly rubbed the tear away as she went to get up just a Krum came walking in.

"Hey babe I forgot my…" he lost his words when he saw Hermione's state. "Babe what is wrong," Krum looked at the envelope and picked it up. "This is addressed to me… you went through my mail?" Krum stared at her with a frown.

"I think that is the least of your worries," stated Hermione coolly.

"Why? What was in the letter?"

"Oh I think you know perfectly well what was in it, I just have one question."

"And what is that?"

"How many?"

"What are you talking abo…"

"Don't play stupid with me, ANSWER ME! How many?" Hermione practically shouted as the tears came streaming out.

"Just once I was only with her one time."

"Bullshit I know you were going to see her at lunch."

"Calm down it was just a fling and so what if I am going to see her a lunch she knows I have a girlfriend."

"No, she knows you have a sister, who happens to be a seventh year at Hogwarts."

"Look, it was one time, and I will never do it again." Krum reached for her but she backed away tears still pouring from her eyes.

"It says, 'I liked how you did it over and over again,'" Hermione managed between gasps.

"Baby, she is lying," Krum's eyes said differently.

"No I won't stand for this Victor I can't you said that you would always protect me and never do me wrong and…" Hermione gave a sigh then looked at Victor with her most pained look; "You did," she said barely above a whisper.

"Look I am very sorry and I will never do it again but I have got to go," Victor finally said.

Hermione got up and slapped him. "Then never come back."

"Baby don't be like that."

"I mean it we are over, now go!" Hermione pointed toward the door and he left. Hermione crumpled to the floor and started to sob.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

"So then I say get off before I knee you," Haylie could be heard finishing up what would be a very funny story as they walked in. the first thing Ginny saw was Hermione on the floor with a whole bunch of tissue and a letter.

"Mione tell me what happened," Ginny bent over Hermione. Hermione opened her mouth then closed it again. "Come on sweetie lets go for a walk." Hermione got up and Ginny asked again when they reached an empty corridor. "What happened?"

Hermione went to lean up against a wall but didn't answer. There was silence in the hall when finally she spoke. "He cheated on me," she said in barely more than a whisper.

"Who? Krum?"

"Yes," Hermione again answered in a whisper.

"Mione," This time Ginny was left not saying a word.

"He was going to meet her again for lunch," Hermione seemed to have found her voice as the shock died down.

"That bastered."

"Yeah, and the funny thing is he just expected me to take it."

"No."

Hermione nodded as the reality of it all came back to her. Tears swelled up in her eyes which she tried to hold back.

"Miss Granger would you please come here," A cold voice said from behind.

"No I will not," Hermione faced Snape then turned back to face Ginny.

"Did I give the impression that I was asking?" He snapped.

"Hey it is okay I will catch you later," Ginny gave Hermione a hug before walking off.

"Hey Gin?"

"Yeah," Ginny turned back to face Hermione.

"I would really like for you not to tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," she mimicked zipping her lips then turned on her heel and left.

Hermione reluctantly walked over to where Snape was standing. "Well?" She folded her arms.

"In here," he gestured toward an empty class room. Snape followed her in, waved his wand and two chairs came to the center of the empty room. "Sit," Snape commanded.

"I think I will stand."

Snape shrugged and took the seat to the left. "So I could not help but over hearing you little conversation."

"Bet you could," Hermione snorted.

"And I want to say I told you so but I have a feeling that it would not help."

"No it wouldn't!"

"Whoa calm down Miss Granger, I won't bite," Snape again gestured toward the chair opposite him.

This time Hermione sat down and crossed her legs placing her hands in her lap. "How much did you over hear?"

"All of it, and let me tell you that you should not let one prick destroy you."

"What? Who are you to lecture of who I choose to love? And for your information it is not destroying me. And what do you know anyway?"

Snape sat there silently and folded his hands resting his chin on them. After what seemed like hours he finally spoke. "I have loved more deeply than you will ever know. And I some how knew this was going to happen."

"How?"

"Well you know by the little things," he smiled.

"Such as?" Hermione urged.

"They way he held you it felt all wrong."

"Oh?" Hermione raised and eyebrow.

"And the way he touched your skin, the softness of it and the milky white feel."

Hermione got up so Snape had to crane his neck just to look at her and she to look down at him. "Oh is that so?"

Snape nodded looking away from her beautiful brown eyes, "Yes."

"Well I think you are right Victor was a little different after awhile but I assumed it was nothing." Hermione started to pace and when she stopped she was again right in front of Snape. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"You are not stupid. You are the brightest witch of your day. Do not mistake his mistake for your fault it was him and him alone." Snape saw a tear form in her eyes. Waving his wand again he handed her a tissue then took her free hand in his and got up so she was looking up at him.

"You want to know something else he neglected to do?" she simply asked.

"What?" Snape gave a smile but this one was warm and inviting not cold.

"He never…" Hermione hesitated as if choosing her words carefully. "He never kissed me like he meant it." Hermione hung her head as if in shame.

"That son of a…" Snape said in a mocking voice putting his index finger under her chin and lifted her head. "We can't have that now can we?"

Hermione shook her head then shook away from Snape's touch. "No we can't, but what can we do?"

"I have a few ways." Snape took her other hand then kissed her passionately.

Hermione moaned at the taste of his surprisingly sweet lips. Snape picked her up in his arms and held her with both arms under her bottom. She had to crane her neck so she could keep kissing him. She parted her lips and swirled her tongue in his mouth playfully. She heard him moan and groan at the taste of her, then all too soon he let go.

Hermione stared down at him and smiled but she also felt a little sheepish like she had done something wrong. Snape set her down on solid ground still looking into those eyes, He then checked his watch.

"You better go."

"You aren't going to say anything?"

Snape bent forward, "When one is in love," He kissed her lips softly. "Enough said."

Hermione smiled as she bounded away, this day just got a whole lot better.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Ginny walked down the hall and back into her dormitory, where she ran into Abby Andrews. "Oh hi are you going my way?"

"Yeah we are in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, so what do you think of Hogwarts?"

"It is different."

"Yeah so meet any guys yet."

"None that I would like to hang out with."

"So, yes you have," Ginny urged.

"No I haven't," Abby laughed as they entered the dungeons to go to hell.

"Well I will talk to you later."

"Yeah," Abby went to sit next to a girl she never spoke to before.

Ginny went for Hermione but for some reason Hermione went to sit up front but before she could get very far Ginny grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to sit down."

"Up by the desk? no I saved you a seat in the back."

"But I want to sit up at the desk."

"If every one will please sit down." Snape's cool voice said from behind.

"Hermione." Ginny begged.

"No I will sit up front and you can't stop me," Hermione shrugged out of Ginny's grip and went to sit down. "Hey Professor."

"Don't 'hey' me five points from Gryffindor."

A tear went to swell in her eye as she turned around and went to sit next to Ginny in the back.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Draco was still looking at the letter in his hands. But when the bell rang he stuffed it in his bag and looked at the board for what they would be doing.

"Today I will let you look through your book and let you pick the potion. Make it correctly and you get full points." Snape looked around the room dangerously, "If you don't you will get no points for the day." Snape looked at his watch, "You may begin."

Draco looked through his book and found a simple memory potion. After awhile he got his potion to turn a perfect watery blue. Looking around he began the last step of his potion. Then ten minutes before the bell rang his potion done he waited for Snape to come check it.

"Nice work Mr. Malfoy. This is a simple memory potion?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmm, full points."

That moment the bell rang and signaled the end of class. Draco grabbed his bags and made to leave when he bumped into yet again a little red head.

"Watch it Weasley or you will ruin my new robes."

"Oh I think that is the least of your problems," Ginny folded her arms.

"I don't have time for this I have to go wash up," Draco walked past her then turned around. "A little weasel touched me."

Ginny stared after him. _Oooo the nerve_, she thought. "Oh Abby wait up."

"Look, I have to go meet my brother."

"Oh I'm sorry I was just wondering if you would join me for lunch today?"

"Oh? Why would you want to hang out with me?"

"Why wouldn't I," Ginny asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Abby said rather quickly.

"Miss Andrews may I speak with you?" Albus Dumbledore said.

"Yea sure."

"Professor Lupin would like to confirm this week's appointment."

"Um yea sure I will be there."

"Good." And Albus walked off.

"Now I know what day to be sick," Abby turned to Ginny. "So see you at lunch?"

"Yeah sure," Ginny smiled and walked off by herself.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Abby smiled as she walked back to her dormitory. When she got back she looked at her foot to see a puppy at her feet wagging her tail.

"Hey there cutie," Abby picked up the small white husky. "How are you today?" Artemis waged her tale and gave a cute little puppy bark. Abby looked at her puppies ice blue eyes and tickled its tummy. Artemis wiggled and tried to escape its tickling horror, but with no luck.

"Oh my god I thought he wanted to meet me but he is such a liar," a group of girls walked past them.

"So are you mad?" one of them asked.

"No," the first girl said rather quickly.

"You know Artemis people here are weird," Abby smiled staring back at her dog. She suddenly frowned, "Artie what is wrong." Her dog had gone all ridged and started to twitch. "Baby!" Abby set her down on the floor, a second later the dog started to whimper. She then started to growl and charged at the group of girls who ran screaming. "Relax girls it's a puppy not a snake." Abby laughed.

"That dog should be arrested or killed." One of the preppy girls laughed.

"Don't you dare say that about my puppy."

Artemis growled again but this time there was fire in her eyes and she lunged at the girls again who ran for their dormitories.

"Very good Artemis," Abby picked up her puppy and gave her a big hug.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Draco took out his letter in private to read it again.

_Dear Draco_

_Now I know I haven't been the father that I should have been and I probably never will but I am going to try to make up for my wrong. I was corrupt by the dark lord and I probably wouldn't have done half or all the things if it wasn't for him. I want to tell you that I am truly sorry son and I love you. _

_Signed, your father_

Malfoy crumpled up the letter and tossed it too the floor. He stared at it for a few minutes before getting up off his bed, picking it up, straitened it and put it back in his pocket. Sitting back on his bed he thought about his father. His father truly scared him and he could never tell him off. But he could not and would not forgive him; his father had caused too much pain for him and his mother.

"Draco can I talk to you?" David came in and sat down on his bed.

"Sure why not come in and tell me about things I do not want to here about," David mocked.

"Yeah, whatever, listen I want to take Hailey out where should we go?"

"Why do I care?"

"I want your opinion."

"Fine take her to the black lake where you can talk then kiss her."

"I am serious."

"So am I," Draco said rolling his eyes, "Now get out."

"What ever dude listen I will take the black thing thanks."

"Yea glad I can help."

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Hermione was walking down the hall when she heard someone calling her name. "Mione wait up."

"Snape what do you want."

"Whoa what is with the attitude?"

"What you never kiss and tell."

"Look I don't want anyone to think less of me."

"Sweet heart they already think less of you," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I mean more than usual," Snape gave a smile.

"Yeah what ever."

"Listen I…" Snape's voice seemed to have trailed off.

"You have nothing to say to me," Hermione finished his sentence for him. "well I have nothing to say to you." Hermione flung his hair and then left.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Ginny," Harry called.

"What Harry?"

"What is up with Hermione?"

"Um nothing is wrong with Hermione," Ginny tried to sound innocent.

"Ginny?"

"Yea?"

"You know you are not a very good liar, right?"

"No I am not."

"So what is up with Hermione?"

"I can't… you should ask her," then left before Harry could ask any more questions.

Ginny walked down the corridor and outside to the green house. She didn't have class but she loved to go there, sit and read. She opened her most recent book but was instantly interrupted by a disturbance.

"Come on and fight you little weasel." This time Draco was not talking about the Weasley family. He was terrorizing a first year girl.

Ginny frowned and had fire in her eyes. "Leave that girl alone!" She shouted getting up.

"Oh and what is the other weasel going to do about it?"

"I am going to kick your ass," Ginny chose her words carefully. She pulled out her wand as did Draco but before he could raise it Ginny walked up turned around and stepped on his foot hit his groan and smacked his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks." The first year picked up her bags and ran for the school.

"Well looks like I got the upper side of you Malfoy," Ginny stressed his name.

"I will get you for this," Draco moaned clasping his groan.

"See you around," Ginny laughed going back toward the green house. She reopened her book when yet again she was interrupted. She looked up to find Sirius Black coming toward her.

"Hey Ginny what are you doing?"

"What do you want Sirius?"

"A bit testy are we PMSing?"

"SIRIUS?"

"Sorry that was a bit… I am sorry."

"Hey it is okay," Ginny put her book back in her bag because she was not going to get any reading done. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I wanted to ask a favor."

"Okay what is the favor?"

"Well I kind of wanted you to…" Sirius's voice trailed off.

"What!?"

"Could you please help me out in the next class?" Sirius shut his eyes tight.

"Of course but why me Hermione would be much better at it?"

"Yes well it isn't the class per say it is the students."

"What? Who is giving you trouble?" Ginny said not wanting to believe it.

"Well the Slytherins mostly."

"Well sure I will help you; in fact I would be honored."

"Oh thank you thank you."

"Still why me."

"Well I saw you beat the crap out of that Malfoy kid and personally you scare me."

"Oh I scare you?"

"Don't take it personally take it as an honor," Sirius then ran away laughing a mock evil laugh.

Ginny chuckled to herself as she looked at Malfoy who was still trying to get up off the ground.

**AN:** Ok, I hope you all liked this chapter. Oh, and in case you are all wondering about Lucius Malfoy, Ginny was mislead when she asked Draco about his father, mentioning that he had gotten the kiss. Anyway, review and tell us what you thought.

Oh, also, next chapter is going to have a lot of music in it, so hope you all don't mind that.


End file.
